A Way Out of a Blizzard
by Onle Dowals
Summary: After running into Four He reveals a big blizzard in his life. She has ways to help him with the help of her father. Her father being a part of a secret organization called S.A.N.D . With what she learns and knows they hope to make it through.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly open my eyes to the sound of Blizzard lightly whimpering in my face.

"Good morning to you too buddy." I roughly pushed my dog's face away ,and he playful nudged my hand.

I looked at my alarm clock. The bright red lights showed me it was 6:30 A.M.

"Thanks for waking me up ,Blizzard." I walked down the stairs and praised my little follower.

_Just in time._ My brother was about to knock on my bedroom door.

"Caleb." a mocking gleam in my eyes.

"How did you manage to get up before me,exactly? Your alarm doesn't go off till 7."

"Oh, does it?" I chuckled to myself and hopped into the bathroom to shower. The nice stream of warm water beat against my skin. Quickly I ran out to my bedroom and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a casual white t-shirt and light black sweater. Racing down the stairs, I was greeted by my Siberian husky mixed with a red wolf.

"I'm going to walk with Blizzard for a bit around the block."

"Okay just head to school when your done. I'm off to work bye." My mom kisses me on my forehead and leaves.

"Come on,boy." I pat my leg twice and he follows.

I stare at his black leash. "We don't need this do we." He barked happily. I rub his head. Off we go. About 10 minutes later we pass by some red roses in another's yard. I grin . took such care into these beauties. My thoughts are interrupted by Blizzard's growling. I whip my focus toward my dog's "prey".

"Whoa there boy." A deep voice rang in my ears. My dog continues to growl.

"Blizzard, no." Immediatly he stops.

"I'm sorry about my dog he's very,very protective of me." I look up at two blues that seem to never stop shining.

"I'm Beatrice."

"I'm To-Four." He looks down at the roses . I can tell something stopped him , but I don't push it. We both stare at them for a moment until I realized how long it's been, when Blizzard whimpers. We both snap our heads back toward my dog.

Four looks at his watch.

"Wh-what time is it?"

"It's 8:15."

"Crap...I-I-I gotta get to school. Nice meeting you."

"Hey-." I dash off with Blizzard before he finishes.

I open the door."See you later boy."I rub his soft face . He kisses my cheek with his rough tongue. I grab my bag and head outside. I freeze at the stair steps to my house.

"Hey, um... What school you go to?" Four is leaning against a motorcycle.

"Um... I only have a few min-''

"Just tell me what school." His voice was terrifying.

"Divion 5."

He tosses me a helmet."Hop on. Don't ask questions."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Please."

I do as he says and he goes off. With in seconds we arrived in front of the high school. _My first day: first a stranger picks me brings me to school what's next?_

"Your first day?" He pulls soom books from a compartment on his motorcycle.

"Oh crap." I laugh to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Yes, this is my first day."

_Great he goes to this school too. _

He grabs my arm "This way." He grabbed it in a harsh way but his hold was gently.

We walk through a couple doors and I make my way to the school office.

Finally breaking the silence ,I asked,"Do you have any idea why their staring?"

"Y-You don't wanna know." He answered voice a little shaky.

"Okay then." He seemed scary just a moment ago and now he's the one scared.

" . Here is your -" The phone goes off.

"I got it." I whisper to her.

Four snatches the paper from my hands. _What a nice guy..._

He grabs my arm and pulls me into a class room. _He really wants a dog if he's pulling me around like one._ He hands my school period schedules back to me.

"Sit." I am forced to plop down into a seat next to him in the back corner of the class.

"Why exactly do I-"

"I said don't ask questions."

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse.I think my Four needs some real company."

_Wow... Your Four huh?_ I start laughing to myself. _ He is probably "The Guy" In the school._

"Move now." The brunette says. She tries to grab my hair. I stop her.

"Don't do that. In fact don't touch me. "

"Who do you think you are?"

"My last comment wasn't a suggestion. It was a warning."

"Hey Tess. Check out this badass." They both laugh. I look towards Four, he seems really annoyed.

"Enough. You two go sit down . NOW."

"Four I don't think this piece of trash should be here right now." She gestured toward me as she does she grabs my arm. Four tries to get up , but I stop him.

"I'm warning you one last time."

"Pfht."

"Here goes your hand."

I grab her right hand and twist it to the left and put it behind her back and bend her hand up wards.

"Ahhhh. WHat the- AH!" I push her off.

Some students watched in awe . Espacially Four, even though his face was blank his eyes showed it all.

"Thanks." He whispers in my ear.

"You owe me alot Mr..."

"Just call me Four."

I just nod as the math teacher arrives.

"Hello class. I'm ." I took notes and paid attention , but every so often I got glares from Tess and the brunette. I look back at Four.

_What have I gotten into?_ I sigh and continue. The bell rings and I'm off to find my locker.

"Locker 219..." I mumble to myself. I find it and open it up and place my books inside and produce my French For Beginners : Division5 edition book.

"Hey."

"Hey." I reply back as I slam close my locker. _Oh it's Four._ _Geez my locker's next to his too? What the heck is wrong with this school?!_

I run off towards French class. My eyes dash about looking for room 220. Finally capturing sight of the numbers 220, I make my way towards it. I walk in .

"Oh crap."

Four was sitting in the corner in the back towards the left. I decide to take the empty seat next to him.

"I guess since You're the only one 'I know' I'll sit here." I put quotation marks around _I know _ With my fingers.

He took no offense and said nothing.

_This ought to be interesting. _We both thought_._


	2. Chapter 2

The first few periods went by fast, but now it was time for lunch. _Who the heck am I going to sit with? _Then a familiar pair of striking blue eyes comes to mind. _I am NOT sitting with him I think I've had enough of being a guard dog._

I get in line retrieving my lunch.

"Hey."

_Is that how he greets everyone all the time?_ I inwardly laugh, but I turn and face him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Keep walking forward."

I blush with embarrassment. Continuing up and out of line Istumble around trying to look for a decent spot.

"Hey over here!" I look towards the calling voice. A tan girl with brown hair and eyes calls out to me. She sits down slightly disappointed

_I have no clue who that is..._ I turn and walk to sit in a quiet corner. _Alone at last._ Okay ,maybe I spoke too soon.

"Hey."

_Again with this guy? _

"What?"

He just sighs about to say something but turns to sit with his group.

"Attention! I'm Tori , most of you know me and some of you don't, but I'm here to help with those of you who are newbies . This is Division 5 . We call it that because we will divide into 5 divisions. Understand?" Many nod.

"Good . Now Everyone will be placed in their group after a week of schooling. Have a nice lunch." She smiles and leaves.

_So that's the reason for the name._

I finish lunch in silence and head off to music class.

_Again?_

I see the same figure in the same corner in every class. I simply take the same seat next to him.

"Am I a body guard or something? Cause if I am ,you better pay good." I joke around , but he just stares.

_Okay..._

"Bad day?"

His face that shielded feeling ,emotions,and thoughts cracked open. He dropped his face onto his arms that were resting on his dest.

"Very bad, but that doesn't concern you."

I feel a shaking on my arm. "Is the brunette back?" I whisper over at Four. He peeks and rests his head back down and somewhat nods. _Gosh..._

"Hey ,Prior, Get a move on."

"You still don't learn from one lesson do you?" I spat bitterly.

"That was just a little self defense. I-"

I tune out her nonesense and all I here is "Blah blah Four is blah blah blah Prior Blah blah."

"Is it always like this?" I whisper over to Four. He nods.

The Brunette stops talking when she hears my phone ring .

" , Please bring that device up here." exclaimed.

I walk up , but I show her the caller ID.

**Four POV**

Beatrice and Tori exchange a few whispers and Beatrice is allowed to take the call. What's so important that the teacher ALLOWS her to take a phone call? I sit there wondering if I can actually trust her. She doesn't seem bad, but everything can't be that easy. I mentally mark her as 'Aquaintance'.

**Beatrice POV**

"Hello _, _This is Beatrice Prior."

"Tris, It's S.A.N.D." The man says over the phone." We need to use you in an operation."

"Taylor, is that you?"

"Yes, but what I was saying is serious."

I clear my throat."Yes, sir."

"You are now under the code name : BLizzard ."

I feel a rush of excitement . I'm using my dog's name.

"Tayl-Sir, I'm in class. I'll call back afterwards. Good day , Tay-sir."

I hang up and rush back into class.

"Anyways class-" I space out trying to figure out the operation and it's plan. Four notices me spacing off.

"Hey, Hey."

I gasp a bit and sigh to see it's Four.

"Is that your favorite word?"

"What?" He sounded a bit confused.

"The word 'hey'."

I chuckle but he seemed offended.

"What makes you think you can just joke around with me?" He sounded harsh but in a whisper.

I think for a bit about what he said.

"First , You drove me to school without asking me yes or no . Second, You're...Just very approachable." I say with a shaky smile.

His face lightens a bit , but I can still tell he's fuming.

School finishes soon enough. I grab my phone and dial up Taylor.

"Hello This is S.A.N.D."

"Hey."

_I just said hey..._ I face palm my forehead.

"Tris, we are investigating Marcus Eaton. We suspect him of child abuse, murder, and theft. But he's the president of Divergent Car Industries. It's a rather large company and we need you to find out if he really is a criminal."

"And how do I do that?"

"Here speak to Andrew." I could here the phone shift a bit Then I hear-

"Hey sweetie."

"Dad!"

"Beatrice, concentrate. We need you to get close to his son Tobias also attends Division 5 that's why I put you 'll send all the info to your phone. So don't break it. "

"I see."

"You've trained hard . Now just show me you can put it to use."

"Yes, Father."

"Goodbye my dearest."

"As to you , Sir." I hang up with a beep letting me know the conversation is over. I think over what I've been told.

"Hey." A deeper voice sounded.

I drop my phone in surprise.

"What the crap?!" I turn around and see the mystrious my sarcasm.

Four just stares at me.

"Never mind. You just scared the crap out of me."

"Do you need a ride?"

I just stare at him as if his head fell off and rolled down ten blocks.

"What?"

"You're so strange. You know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

I rub my temples. "One moment you're a jerk then another you're so calm and secretly sweet. Forget what I just said..." My face is turning 10 shades of red.

"Do you want a ride or not?"

_There's the pushy jerk..._

"No."

"Suit yourself."

I stare at Caleb and back at Four.

"Okay maybe." He tossed me a helmet and I through myself onto his bike. I wrap my arms around his torso.

He winced .

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He bit at me bitterly.

I don't take offense. Soon enough I was at my door step with this ''stranger''.

I Was about to say thank you when my mom stumbled upon us.

"Beatrice Prior, Where have you been?"

"Ahem... S.A.N.D." I know she understood me as she moved out of the way and let me into the house.

"Who is this young man?"

"Oh... Um A friend from school. Mom this is Four . Four this is my mom."

He shakes her hand and smiles sweetly at her._ You've got to be kidding me..._

"Thank you, Young man for taking care of my daughter on her first day."

"No problem ,Ma'am, any time she needs a ride I'm more than obliged."

"Thank you again, Four." I whisper in a mocking tone.

He glared at me and I just smile.

"Good night, Four." he relaxes. He finally leaves after a million praises from my mom. I sit down with a cup of water in the living room across from my brother with Blizzard snuggling against my legs.

"He's a nice boy, Beatrice, He's handsome too."

I choke on my water and spray it at Caleb's face.

"Really ,Beatrice?!"

I laugh so hard I choke again.

"Beatrice Prior!" her voice comes back soft." I'm serious about him. "

"Mom, We're just friends."

"Sure you are."

I noted the sarcasm in her voice.

"Blizzard come." He comes running. I take him on a walk before dinner. I put a leash on him during the night. He tugs me along but stops when we heard something that sounded like an argument. A scream comes present into my ears . I raced around the block. Making it halfway around I trip over something. Blizzard being less of a klutz than me stood there majestic in the moonlight.

"Ouch. You could have led me around silly dog."

I here a groan come from the object I trip over, but fear overwhelms me. I jump to my feet and run as fast as I can. Mom and Caleb would have probably stopped and helped , but I don't trust people that lie on the ground in the middle of the night like that.

Crashing into my front door, I receive a rather large scolding from my parents and continue onto dinner.

**Four's POV**

I park my motorcycle in front of my house. The emotion of fear fills me . I look at my watch._ It's 5:30. Damn it._ I slowly approach the door . I am and never will be prepared for this. I open the door but as I try to enter I am pushed back out.

"You call yourself my son..." Marcus had the smell of alcohol leaking from his mouth as he spat the venomous words at me. They burned like acid , but I stood my ground.

"I never did and never will."

I didn't expect the harsh blow of his belt as pain filled my body ans it continued to feel it. Though he kept beating me I tried to argue back. Soon I can barely sit up and I trip over a stair step to my house and land on the ground. I here the pounding of running foot steps . Some sound like a human's and the other a dog's. I try to cry out but the words fell from my lips as I feel the trip of the person and I groan, but the moon light showed no longer as everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Four POV**

The maid ,Jennifer, pulled me inside. She too endures harsh punishments, but not abuse. She sometimes is forbidden food and her paycheck,but that's all. Jennifer places me gently on my bed and applies an ointment to my back. I can't open my eyes due to the seemingly heavy weight they hold.

"Relax,Tobi."

I do as she says and she continues with the process of wrapping my back.

"Thank you." I mumble under my breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

She really going to make me say it louder...

"Thank" I cough out "you."

She gives a half worried and half happy giggle.

"Hurry to sleep now. Your father will find out soon everything about me." Jennifer was smiling at me I could feel it. I force my eyes open to look at her pale wrinkled skin and the dark circles under her eyes.

"You did so much for me. Especially after Mom left me. Thank you Jennifer."

The older woman patted my head and bidded me a good night. It didn't take long for me to drift off into a silent and painful slumber.

**Beatrice POV**

_I was running across the grass ,when I tripped over something. It moved and came and lunged itself at me,but I somehow manage to escape. I dart across this field . My heart pumps fast as my legs push forward with all my energy. I streak at a stop._

_"A-a-a cliff..." I look down and turn around and the creature lunges it's whole body at me. I fall down the edge of the cliff and the creature onto of me . I scream._

"Ahhhh!"

"Woof!"

I open my eyes and see that I'm on the floor with Blizzard on top of me. I take in a deep breath and exhale a sigh of relief.I lay my head back down on my carpeted floor and close my eyes for a second. _It was a nightmare about last night._

"Woof Woof! " followed by a howl.

"Okay I'm up I'm up. " I look over at the clock . _ !_

I roll from under Blizzard and dash into the bathroom. I shampoo and rinse quickly and follow with a quick body lather. Finally, making my way to my closet, I pull a pair of worn blue jeans and a coral blouse and cream cardigan with the same coral flowers designed across the left side. I pop on a pair of black flats and do a quick side fishtail braid.

Running down the stairs, I see a familar pair of eyes._ Great..._

"Morning, Beatrice!" my mom called out.

"As to you ,Mom." We grin at each other and I receive a kiss on the cheek from her.

"Hey."

"Hey?" I say it in such a tone he answers my question- Why are you here?!

"I came to pick you up so you're not late." he sweetly replies ,in front of my mom, with a big smile.

"Oh really now? Mom, I think I'll-"

"Go!" she shoves me and I bump into Caleb.

I turn around to face Four when Caleb calls my name.

"Beatrice."

"What?" I say turning to face him. A spray of cold water collides with my face.

"You JERK!" I try to grab him by the collar but he runs away victoriously.

_That Idiot..._

Four stands there and his face is red , no matter how hard he tried to hide his laughter he bursts out laughing and his face turns back to a slight pink,but they stay pink. _Weird..._

My mom is laughing along and hads me a towel.

"You two planned this didn't you?"

"Well, you did spit water at your brother..." She turns and looks at Four."She was surprised when I said you were handsome." She tried to whisper but I heard every word.

He turns to me with a quirked brow. I blush furiously and snatch the helmet from his hands.

''Fine I'm coming."

He smirks and grabs my wrist and pulls me into an embrace.

"I'm glad."

I try to break his tight hold.

_This IDIOT..._

My mom winks at me and I push Four away. He laughs and asks my mom.

"Is she always like this?"

My mom laughs "She's a handful, but you'll get used to it and then she'll finely loosen up."

"Thanks for the tip."

By this time I'm already outside,but my phone rings .

_Hello this is Beatrice?_

_Darling, It's dad . We have more info. on Tobias._

_Hit me ._

_Okay, He's 17 ,black hair, about 6'2",And his blue eyes stand out even if you're in a crowd._

_Dad I have to go Bye _

_Alright bye sweetie._

He described what sounded like Four... I throw that thought away when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You ready?"

I throw my helmet at him.

"What the heck?" He was angry... So was I so I blew up.

"What do you expect me to do if you convinced my mom that I'm 'with' you!"

He puts me on the motorcycle." I was joking around."

"yeah right..." But I look at his tired face.

"You're so loose today... Are you having a fever?" I touch his forehead and take a better look at his face , he pushes my hand away .He is slightly pale and his cheeks still hold a pink tint while his face is burning.

"Gosh , wait here." I run inside and grab some fever reducing medication pills and a bottle of water.

"Here ."

He gives me a blank look.I sigh and force the pills in his mouth and he tries to stop me but he is too weak he can barely grab the water bottle. I sat him down on the sidewalk. I hold him up as he slowly takes in the water.

"You shouldn't be here!" I scold him but he just sighs.

I rub his back and he winces. "Ar-are you alright?"

He looked up into my eyes and saw concern flash across them. "I-I-I don't act normal when I'm sick." He gives me a weary smile.

"Does your back hurt?"

He nods and says,"It's just sore that's all."

_I'm about to do something that I might regret. _I grab Four inside and explain to my mom why we aren't going to school and she nods understandingly. I drag Four to my bedroom and force him to lie down.

"I can't - Wait are you-?"

"Close your eyes and get some rest and DON'T talk back." He sighed with frustration and proceeds . His eyes closed within a few minutes.

"Geez, sometimes I wonder why I'm even helping you." I glare at the sleeping figure.

Grabbing my phone I dial up S.A.N.D. It begins to ring.

_This is S.A.N.D._

_Taylor it's Tris. So what's the deal?_

_Tobias Eaton . We need him soon Tris._

_How?! I don't even know who I'm dealing with here? I mean I just got this assignment yesterday now you're telling me you need him now? This is crap._

_Tris,we need Tobias safe from Marcus, if Marcus is an abuser, after he's safe we can arrest Marcus._

This conversation goes on for about an hour and I finally end the arguement.

I hang up the phone and throw it on the bed next to Four. I hear a bark and Blizzard jumps on the bed and frightens Four.

"Blizzard down!"

Four gets up slowly and rubs the dog's head. "Nice to see you too."

I'm relieved to see this and sit next to Four. "You all better now?" I say nudging his arm.

"I -I don't know."

_Geez this idiot is so helpless when he's sick._

I put my hand on his forehead then cheek. "It went down." I sigh."So much for school."

He just smiles to himself and lies back down.

"Are you hungry?" I smile."I can cook something up."

"I don't think I want to be poisoned."

I push him a little . "Stay here I'll be right back."

**Four Pov**

I wake up to Blizzard, I believe, jumping on me. I quietly groan in pain while the dog's bark blocks out the sound. I rub her dog and he just lies down in comfort. Beatrice nudges my elbow and offers to cook. I mention about being poisoned and I receive a playful push and she disappears into the kitchen.

**Beatrice Pov**

I guess I'll cook French Tomatoe Soup. I grin and rememered when Mom used to make it very often. I being cutting the onions and tomatoes.

"I hope he likes French."

3 hour time lapse.

"Dang it! It's the 10th time I'm trying to make this!" I pour another pot of soup down the drain. The boiling hot soup spills all over my right hand and the pot slips from my hands and on top of the other hand. I scream in pain . I hear footsteps running down the stairs and Four appears.

"What happened? It's been 3 hours?!"

"Ha, yes and you didn't come down till I screamed!"

Without taking a second thought he puts my hand under cold running water and dries it off with a towel. He diggs through the freeze for ice and wraps it in a cloth.

"I guess this will help with the swelling and help cool it down. Becareful afterwards though you're going to have a few blisters."

I look at him with wide eyes.

"What?" _He's thoroughly confused._

"Thank you."

His face is red. Was that from me or just because he's sick?

We walk to the living room and order pizza instead.

"So much for soup."

He just stares at me with a smirk on his face. I blush. I could feel the wave of heat race up my back and too my face.

_Is it just me or did his smile just get bigger?!_

"So...When do you need to go home?" Finally choking out the question.

He tensed up and looked at his watch. "Crap."

"I have to go."

"I guess more pizza for me." though I joke around I see his tension."It's okay Four. If you feel better tomorrow you owe me a ride."

He walks out the door . I notice he continuously wipes the palms of his hands on his pants. _Something's making him nervous._

Four sprints over to his motorcycle and does a slight waving motion with his hand. Immediatly he leaves.

Caleb runs to the door.

"What's that person doing here?! And why weren't you at school?"

I am still staring at the moving figure of Four leaving until I can see him no longer.

"Beatrice!"

I snap out of my daze and just blankly stare at him. "What?"

My brother sighs, "I said 'WHY was he here?'".

"Nothing that concerns you." I coldly said and that was the end of the conversation, but my thoughts soon came flooding back.

_Does he have something to do with Tobias Eaton? Why can't he stay till dinner? It's only 3._

More thoughts leaked through and dripplets dripped into my head. Soon those dripplet thoughts made a trinkling stream and one questioned scared me the most.

_Can I trust him?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers, I thank you for reading this story or at least just taking a peek. I want to especially thank Voidedstars and seawolf13 for their great support. Now let's begin.**

**P.S. If anyone has an idea please notify me.**

**Thank you.**

**Four POV**

I was already locking myself in my room when I heard my dad come up the stairs.

"Tobias! Tobias, We are having guest for dining. You get ready now."

"Yes, sir I am ."

"Good." I could hear his voice and feel my body shaking. _Calm yourself..._ I continuously repeat.

I quickly pull on a pair of black suit pants and a white dress shirt and a black suit coat to match the black pants. A black tie was layed neatly on my bed and I put it on. I comb through my hair and fixed it exactly how my mom used to. I look in the mirror. I no longer look like Four- The badass that rode a motorcycle to school. I looked like Tobias Eaton- the son of a rich man,that is well behaved and goes about learning from his father. I keep staring at the stranger in the mirror.

"Who am I?"

I forced myself to grow back my outershell as I sigh. My barriers put up and every emotion, thought, expression, fear they're all tucked away. I look again at the mirror .

Who could be our guests? Was the last thought to be locked up behind the walls.

**BEATRICE POV**

"Beatrice! Get ready we're meeting with one of dad's old friends."

"Who is it exactly?"

"Oh Marcus Eaton."

I drop my book on the floor. "Oh crap no."

"Honey please dress a little more formal. " my mom yells from downstairs.

"O-Okay!"

I pace my room I can't do this. Marcus Eaton?! I realize that I'm beginning to hyperventilate. "Deep breaths." and I think.

A plan starts to form and grow and flourish as I prepare for this "under-cover" mission. I pull out a black cocktail dress my mother bought me a few days ago and I decided it was a fine choice. I slid on a pair of black heels and decided to apple only the tiniest bit of makeup then deemed myself ready.

We all met downstairs qith the surprise of my father standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" Me and Caleb cry out in unison. We give him the biggest hug yet ,and I run upstairs to tell my mother .

"Beatrice, please fix your hair."

I sigh and grab a curling iron and begin the long process of wrapping my hair and holding it and release. Wrap, hold, release, and repeat. Finally after lots of work I finish it off with twisting the hair on either side of my face and pin them back.

"Good enough?" I enquire my mother. She gives an approving nod. After around one hour we finally leave. Turns out the giant mansion was on the other side of the block but it held not much land. Seemed to me it was just the mansion. My father explains the rest of the land is scattered around and that likes variety. We walk towards the front door and are greeted by a maid and butler. I try to stay calm as I take in the large room with shiny, waxed floors and the bright, eye-catching chandelier.

"This way." One of the maids told us and we followed.

"Andrew!" A gruff voice greets my father and I look at Marcus Eaton. He had a darker shade of blue eyes and his black hair was gray with a few streaks of black left. He was smiling and another figure stood behind him. It seemingly was afraid to show itself, I could already tell.

"Marcus, how are you?" The two men shake hands and smile at each other. Marcus stepping out of the way I saw the figure.

I drop my purse and phone and I just stare wide eyed.

_This can't be..._

**Four POV**

I didn't want to face my father's friends and coworkers , not one bit. So I stood behind him while he greeted them, but then I hear a thud on the ground.

"Tobias, go and pick that up for the younge lady." my father asks politely , but I could see the monster right through his eyes so I ran over and picked up the phone and purse that belonged to the daughter of Andrew.

"Here you are,Miss Prior," I didn't look into her eyes and I didn't even glance at her face. Not until she grabbed my hand as she was receiving her things.

"Four." She whispered.

My eyes widened at her voice, but luckily I was the only one that heard it.

"Miss Beatrice." I had to watch my mouth before my father had any ideas. Funny though how her mother and brother couldn't really recognize me. I look at Beatrice in the eyes and back at her family.

We spoke with our eyes.

_How come they don't recognize me? _I look at her mom.

_I don't know. _She shrugs

We stop there as my father led us to the dining room.

"Please make yourself comfortable!" Marcus is as cheery as ever. If he ever was. My thoughts interrupted as my father arranged us.

"Please Andrew and Natalie seat on my right and Beatrice and Caleb to my left and son sit down next to Miss Prior."

I was pale he could tell , as I slowly seated myself next to beatrice.

I looked at her as she tried to cool down with a glass of water.

_Why is she here?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Beatrice POV**

I looked at Four's face. He's pale. _Why on earth did it have to be you?!_

Panic and fear are written all over his face. How do I calm him? I need to let him know it's okay. Without saying a word, I look around the room and tune out the conversation they're having at the table.

Then a thought comes to me, but I hesitate.

_Should I really?_ I look at Four. This boy has a mysterious past and has secrets that are locked up waiting for me to unfold them, but I'm am scared to know them. Right now though, is when I need to know I can trust him and vice versa. So I reach under the table and grab his hand. His hands were ice cold, when I touched them . I soon use my other hand and try to warm it . He clenched my hands in fear and frustration.

"Four, I don't know the whole story but I need to speak to you privately." I whisper .

"I-I understand." He stood up, releasing my hands. "Father,Miss Beatrice has asked for a tour of the house,May I?"

I looked at him shocked at his manners and respectfulness. It was so different from the Four I met.

I look at his father who still hasn't said a word. His eyes were scary but his face held a smile.

Those same blue eyes that are found on his dashing son's same blue eyes that caught my attention on that one fine morning. The same ones that dragged me to school and back. But those aren't the same blue eyes at this very moment. Marcus held deadly blue that seemed as dark as night, but Four , no Tobias, held the truly beautiful ones with a fire that never burned out the fire was bravery.

"Miss Prior, is that so?" Marcus asked. His voice quite fearsome indeed, for I was shaken out of my thoughts.

"Yes, ." I say with a smile on my face. I've practice fake emotions several times in S.A.N.D. camp . Acting was one of my easier classes, so this was easy to fake.

"Well, then proceed." He gestured toward the hall way that leads out of the dining room. We both walked out of the rather long hall.

"Where are we going to talk exactly?" I said once we moved away so no one could hear me.

Four was deep in thought when he dragged me off.

**Four's POV**

I stood up and asked my father if I could show Beatrice around. I was scared yes , but I needed answers. I saw the anger in his eyes but they were covered by the smile on his face. He asked Beatrice if I was lying or not, but in such away it sounded like a simple question. She replied yes and I walk her out of there.

"Where are we going to talk exactly?" She asked. I stare at her . Her appearance was beautiful indeed , I finally noticed. It has been all along. I shake my head I never had a friend as pretty as her. As I was thinking those thoughts I decided to drag her off to the private garden, but into a maze. In the center of the maze was a gazebo simply decorated with flowers and a pond next to it. _I can't trust her though. My secrets are mine to keep. She's just another friend nothing more nothing less. _ I set those principles in place.

"Wow" was all she could say.

"I know right?" I smile down at the pond where the stars reflect themselvesback up.

"Now, we need to talk." her voice sounded serious so I sat down I too looking serious,but I hear her giggle.

"What?" I am confused all the way.

"I-I-I" She could barely catch her breath."I can't take you seriously like that. It looks like a movie!" She laughes harder. " Are you proposing or something?!" She laughs some more and points at my formal suit and tie.

"Come here." She says now smiling and breathing normally.

"Okay?" I do as she says and she unties the black tie and leaves it hanging on my shoulders and unbuttons the top few buttons on my dress shirt and ruffles up my used-to-be neat hair. Pulling off my jacket she rolls my dress shirt sleeves up and deems herself finished.

"There now you don't look like a romantic idiot."

I didn't say anything though I was offended. I think she sensed it because she said, "Now you look like the Four. The Four my mom thinks is so 'handsome'." She puts quotation marks around handsome. I'm not offended but shocked. Most girls think I am. I stop myself, and roll up that thought like a piece old scrap paper and toss it into a mental trash can ,but I mentally miss .

"So , who are you exactly?" She asks.

_ouch..._ I just got a mental paper cut , I just hope she, the paper ,doesn't go any deeper than that, but all I can do is hope.

**Beatrice POV**

I laugh so hard. He looks like he's about to propose to me! I call him over and make him look like the badass Four from Division 5 that rides a motorcycle every where.

Soon enough the question that has plagued my mind ever since the day we met spills out my mouth like water.

"So, who exactly are you?"

I heard him wince. He is reluctant to answer so I pat his shoulder. Four gives me a concerned look.

"I'm Tobias Eaton."

I just rub his back slightly . I'm not shocked because I already knew. Pieces fall into place.

_He's the "thing" I tripped over that one night in front of this mansion. He was wincing in pain. _

He must have seen the concerned look on my face , because he broke the silence.

"Please, Beatrice d-"

"Call me Tris. My Associates call me Tris."

"Okay TRIS, don't tell anyone who I am." I nod and he proceeds to ask me a question.

"What kind of associates?"

I clear my throat uncomfortably."Umm..." I mumble out,"S.A.N.D."

"What?"

"S.A.N.D.!" I yell in his ear

_Geez this person... I am telling this person out of all the people that I belong to S.A.N.D._

**Four's POV**

She yelled in my ear the word"Sand."

I decide to yell back. "You didn't have to yell!" right into her ear I yelled. She was startled, so startled she fell backwards into the pond. "TOBIAS EATON!" She yells out in anger with a slight plea for help. I try to grab her hand before she fell ,but sadly and happily it was too late. Tris' body hits the surface of the pond. _SPLASH!_ I laughed for the first time in years. Tris reaches out for help and I grab her hand as soon as I grab it she pulls me in.

"Wh-WHOA!" Another giant_ SPLASH._ "BEATRICE PRIOR!" I yell out the same way she did , and we both laugh.

"Let's get out before someone sees us." Tris suggested. I agree and help her out of the pond. We wring out our clothes and sit in the gazebo and try to air dry.

"So," I say breaking the silence,"What's S.A.N.D.?''

"S.A.N.D is a secret organization that helps people in need or arrest criminals."

"What does it stand for?"

"Well several things actually. First, Spies and Arsenal Network of Defense. Second, Secret Associates of the Navy Department. Third and lastly ...I don't know. Only the leaders know. We are broken into those three branches. leaders take care of the third. "

"Which one are you in?" I asked.

"Funny you should ask. I am in both of the two. I am a spy and a secret associate. Their basically the same thing. I am ,actually, the only trainee that got into both branches."

"Hold on... You Beatrice Prior is a spy at the age of 16?"

"Yeah, Been one since I was like 8."

I was silent . I could feel Tris' uneasiness , so I told her to come inside and I'll ask a maid to give her a change of clothes. She hastily agreed.

I put my suit coat over her shoulders and I inwardly smile at the size comparison between us, but she didn't notice. I call for Maid Jennifer.

"Yes,Master Eaton."

"Please produce suitable clothing for Miss - um-" Jennifer finally looks up from whatever she was doing and noticed us drenched.

"Goodness!Did you take her to the garden?! You let this beautiful lady fall in?!"

We both chuckle and looked each other in the eye. I felt like I found an old friend.

"Miss Jennifer, Don't worry she pulled me in the pond with her."

The maid laughed along with us. Bringing Beatrice upstairs to the biggest bathroom in the house, I rush into my own. I put on a pair of darker blue jeans and black T-shirt and my black leather jacket. I dry my hair and and leave it as it was when she "messed it up". I walk out and I see Tris. She is wearing one of my mothers older garments that Jennifer hid from my father.

The simple white dress that flowed down to her knees was more elegant than tha black dress. _Tobias she's a spy. For all you she could be using your friendship._ My conscience made the thought in my mind and it was a thought that hurt. I had no friends except for maybe the group I sit with at school.

"Four!"

I hurry down the stairs.

"I like the dress." I say smiling. It felt good to smile and to have, at least I thought, a friend.

"Four?! What have you done with my friend Tobias?!" She fakes a freak out , but she answered my question, we were friends.

"I don't know, why don't you check that closet in his room?" I say in a deep dark voice. I could see her shiver, but then I shiver when I see what she pulled out.

_Oh crap..._

**Beatrice POV**

"Four?! What have you done to my friend Tobias?!" I yelled out I pretend to freak out, but now I want him to really freak out. I pull out a knife , shiny and clean. A knife that was strapped to my thigh. I grab his arm and twist him around with his arm behind his back and the knife edging toward his throat.

This is what my friends at S.A.N.D. call a prank.

I drag him up the stairs . "Show me the closet in his room or my knife will get dirty." I demanded.

I can tell Four's mouth was dry because he couldn't say anything back. He just quickly and quietly opened the door and pointed to the closet.

"Now tell me, Four," I slide the knife against his cheek in a sensually but dangerous way."That you will be an ally and I will get what I want." I hiss in his ear ,but I slightly graze my lips against it.

_If only Taylor could see Four's face!_ I inwardly laugh. While I laugh to myself He nods . I am so distracted I remove my grip and begin to roll on the floor in laughter.

"That- that my friend is called a prank S.A.N.D. style."

He was sweaty and nervous , but soon he was laughing along and he grabs me by the waist and puts me on his bed.

I'm still laughing til he pushes me down and he's in between my legs and his hands holding down my wrist.

"Well, Tris," He says in a deep voice."This is called-" He didn't finish but she went for my lips and I closed my eyes shut afraid of what was going to happen.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Hehehe I just wanted a funny chapter. Therefore it was born . So she put a knife to his throat scary yes funny yes seriously nope! I hope y'all enjoyed it. (I'm not southern).**

**Good bye till I post again. ;)**

**BTW: want a new chapter faster? YESYESYES!**

**Here is the solution:*BLANK***

**THere ain't none! - Yes bad grammar I meant to do that. till we meet again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**FOUR's POV**

A knife . She has a knife. _I knew she was using my friendship._

"Take me to Tobias." She demands. I lead her to my room and she genlty slides the knife against my cheek and whispers in my ear. My breath hitches. Her lips grazed against my ear, and I hear laughter.

"What the heck?" I mumbled to myself. I turn around and see her rolling on the floor in laughter.

"That-that my friend is called a prank, S.A.N.D. style." She was still unable to control her laughter when I carried her to my bed. I lay her down gently and get between her legs and hold down her wrists.

"This is called-" I cut off and I see her scared face. She closes her eyes tight and I see a tear roll down her cheek. I bend down to kiss her and- I laugh like hell. It's my turn to roll on the floor in laughter.

"I got you!"

"You pervert!" she throws another small knife next to my head.

"Oh heck."

She is now sobbing horridly. Deep down I feel guilty. She felt violated and I knew it. I sit next to her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't careful and-"

I feel her shaking."Tris are you okay?"

She bursts out in-Laughter?

"Your face..." We both laugh , but we are intterupted by the sound of footsteps. and I hear the door swing open.

I realize, as the door opened, that I was holding Tris in my arms when I was trying to comfort her.

"Tobias,Son I-"

My father looked at me in anger. " You-" We both stood up hastily and Tris hugs me good bye and thanks my father. She runs out to her parents.

"You idiot! Do you really want to start? Look at you! What happened to your suit? Why was - Wait ,Beatrice, she was wearing Evelyn's white dress... YOU-" he raised his hand to hit me ,but he turned and walked out to send off his guests.

I knew I screwed up this time, and I knew there was going to be consequences.

**Beatrice POV**

I laughed so hard when I heard Tobias apologize. During the laughter, I heard the door open and I saw Marcus's face. He was angrier than I thought he would be. I hugged Four and whispered a thank you,but I don't think he heard me. I walk toward Marcus and thank him for a wonderful evening and run to my family.

"Where were you?" Caleb mumbled to me.

"Oh, no where."

I gave Caleb a look before my mom spoke to me.

"Beatrice where's your black dress? Where did you get this one?" I saw the confused look on her face.

"Oh , when we finished touring most of the house . Tobias brought me to his Father's private garden and we both fell in the pond, but his maid was kind enough to provide me with this dress. As I finished Tobi- Four came down the stairs in his casual clothing .

"Wait a minute... Four?" My mom called out. I grab her by the hand.

"Mom, their the same person." I whisper.

"What?! Oh GO-" I cover her mouth.

I have never seen her so surprised, but she easily calmed herself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Prior , I hope you had a delightful dinner. Forgive me for not feeding Tr- Beatrice." I saw him nervously rub the back of his neck.

"No problem at all !" We all exchange a few words and good-byes and leave. I let my family go first and Tobias walks up to me.

"Thank you, Tris."

"For what?"

"I needed a good laugh." he smiles but then it faulters," Am I- Never mind." He turns to go inside , but I grab his jacket sleeve and and he turns around.

"What were you going to say?" Curiousity gets to me .

He sighs and says," Am I... considered . Um.. a Friend?"

I smile at him ." Of course, Four." I hug him and I can feel his body heat up. _He rarely gets hugs I can tell by the stiff way he puts his arms around me._

"See you tomorrow at school."

He smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**SHOUT OUT: TO Michaela46 For following and good luck to your stories and future ones. ;)**

**I own nothing!**

**BEATRICE'S POV**

I sat at the dining table eating breakfast. Just plain Cheerios and milk. My dad came and sat next to me .

"Did you gain his trust last night?"

I stared at him for a bit before answering."Yes, is that why you came?"

"That and about your arguement with Taylor. I know it's hard to find out how to start." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I grinned at him.

"Remember,Beatrice, don't let friendship and emotions get in the way of this mission. Whatever needs to happen, happens."

"Yes,Dad." I looked him with a great . A knock on the door broke the eye contact between me and my dad. I stood up and walked toward the door. I saw the girl at lunch who waved me over.

"Can I help you?" I asked a little too harsh.

"No, but I was wondering if I could help you!" She replied over-excitedly.

"How?"

"Need a ride ?" She pressed a button on her key and the lights on her Toyota Corolla flashed. I smile.

"Sure." I reach out a hand."I'm Tris."

"I'm Christina. Call me Chris."

We shake hands, and I let my dad know I'm leaving. I hop into her rather clean car. I was expecting Four to pick me up, but he didn't show up and wouldn't pick up his phone. I push the thought aside and buckled up.

TIME LASPE

I was shoving a large math book into my locker ,when I spotted a familar pair of blue eyes. Four walked over by me to his locker and began removing and placing books inside.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

He just glared at me.

I wipe that smile off my face and glared back."Who spat in your cereal?" I mumbled to myself.

HIs hand pushed me against my locker."What did you say?" HIs grip was strong , but he only grabbed my shoulder and so it didn't hurt.

"I hope this is a joke." I say to him. I think about flipping him or hitting him with my knee where the sun doesn't shine,but he released me before another thought came to mind.

_What the heck was that all about? One day we're friends and another he's pissed._

Maybe this mission is going to be hard. Chris intruded my thoughts when she grabbed my arm.

"Did Four just -touch you?"

"Yeah , why?"

"I'm so jealous!"

I grab her arms."He was pissed off. He wasn't flirting or anything okay?!"

_Crap now I'm as angry as him_. I release her. "Sorry he rubbed off on me."

"That's okay." I looked in her eyes to see if she was lying, but she only showed all signs of honesty. I headed to whatever class was next. I didn't care at the moment. I sit in my regular seat and barely paid attention to Four. In the middle of class I sneak a look at him. He whipped his head back to the teacher.

_He was already staring at me. Why?_ I look back to the board. I could only ponder over his unusual behavior.

**Hello my readers! **

**I know it's confusing and a short chapter, but I had to redo this several times to see how to get on with it.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! If you like my story and if you are still reading, I wish for you to get this story at least 10 more reviews. I just love reading what you have to say. I don't own any of this. Veronica Roth does. The plot is mine and any other unknown made up charaters like-Tess and the random brunette lol. Now on with it!**_

FOUR POV

I knew a girl like her wouldn't just want to be friends. She's a beautiful, high school, spy. Either she is using me for information or she just- I am not sure. I snapped at her earlier, and now ,I'm afraid to sit with her at lunch. I sigh as I see her smile fade when she sees me. I just return the favor with a glare. I turn around feeling upset. _She wouldn't use me right?_

The bell rings for lunch.

I grab whatever I saw,not really wanting to eat. Tris turns around,grabs my arm ,and drags me to a empty private table a far off.

"We need to talk."

I see her determination for answers.

"What do you want?" I give my best serious look.

TRIS POV

I dragged him over to a quiet table to talk.

"We need to talk." I demanded.

"What do you want?"

"YOU-" I close my mouth and take a deep breath.

"What is going on, Four?" I see his face is so cold and ruthless, but his eyes show signs of confusion. I grasp his hand. "Please, you're scaring me." I force tears to form in my eyes. All of this is fake and I knew it. Fake or not, I still have a concerned feeling for Four.

"I-I-I." He shuts his mouth and sighs."Is it normal for me to doubt you?"

"I don't understand ." I say trying to convince him to spill out the truth.

"I mean, I'm afraid that you're just using me."

I thought over what he meant ."Oh. Just because I'm a -"

"I'm sorry. I just thought if you were a beautiful spy, that you were just going to use me and throw me away. I don't want to have a fake friendship like that."

I froze. Did he just say beautiful? I laugh inwardly.

It's all fake . One part of me tells me to give in to being an actually friends and the other tells me to just concentrate on the mission.

I sighed. I grab both of his hands."I'm your friend , Four. Why would you think that? Even if I do work for S.A.N.D. doesn't mean I can't be friends with you. " I finish my statement with,"Are we clear?"

He nods and relaxs. I release his hands.

"Thank you." he says.

I smile at him and he smiles back. We finish our lunches .Before I knew it, school whipped by fast.

I walk out if the school building alone , untill Chris runs up to me with Four near by .

"So Tris, whatcha doing today?"

"I'm a little busy why?"

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to go shopping."

"Sorry I have to head home to help out my mom."

"Oh I , text me later then!" she hands me a slip of paper with her number on it.I smile and nod. Finally, she bids me me and Four standing in awkward silence.

"Hey." I say to break the silence.

He gives me a weary smile."Hey."

I smile at him.

Running ahead of him to a park next to the school, I sit on the swing. I see him halt in his steps. Ever so slowly, he edges towards the swing next to me. I begin to pump my legs and back and forth I go. Higher,higher! I look back at Four. He was swinging really,really low . I stop the swing I am on.

"Need a little help there, Four?" but before he could decline I began to push him. Higher by the second and he is paler by the minute.

"Tris,stop. STOP!" I grab the swings chain and slowly bring him to a halt. He stumbles off the swing and grabs my arm. I let him lean against me as we walk toward a bench.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. "

I stop it there and forget about it. He's still leaning against my shoulder , and his face is now a normal color.

"Are you okay now?"

He immediately pops up and sits up straight."Ahem, Yeah." His face was red. I laugh ,and I rest my head against his shoulder. His face was redder. I felt him tense and heat up. It made me giggle to see that I have this effect on him. "Relax,Four, we're friends."

I feel his muscles slowly relaxing. I see his small smile. I return it.

"Do you want to come over? Since my mom likes you so much." I roll my eyes.

"C'mon, no one can turn down the amazing Four!"

"Really? How amazing are you? "

"Really amazing." He winks.

Then an idea forms in my head." How about we go some where tonight? Not a date,just hanging out together."

"Sure."

After he agreed , we both walk home."Where's your bike?"

"Oh, I'm grounded."

"What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

I shook my head in understanding. _Everything needs to be slow with him. Secrets are harder to unlock._

FOUR POV

She pushed me on the swing ...I dreaded the feeling, every time I looked at the ground. I could feel my stomach churn as I went back and forth.

"STOP!" I finally manage to choke out. She allows me to lean against her, and I melt into the moment and never realized how long I was there .

"Are you okay now?" I sit up straight as fast as I can. I can feel a blush blooming on my face. I feel a weight on my left shoulder. I look down and look away fast. Tris was resting her head on my shoulder. What a friend... A friend that makes me nervous at times like this. I shouldn't feel this way. I relax after she tells me to . I also agreed on going to her house and hanging out tonight.

We walked towards her house ,and she mentions my bike.

"Oh,I'm grounded."

"What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I saw her nod in understanding.

We arrive at 's home. Every time I walk in, I feel so welcomed it's an addiction. I want to stay there forever. I am greeted by with a pat on my back. It actually felt like a hit in the back,because the pain throbbed worse than before.

_Flash back the night the Prior's came for dinner_

_After they left, I sat alone in my room thinking about Beatrice.A spy... I hear a cracking noise outside my door. That cracking noise I've dreaded for half of my life. I heard him call my name;I hope the door. As the door swung open, the belt too swung and hit my side. My ribs burned in was worse than before. _

_"Tell,son, do you really think a girl like her will ever love you? Ever befriend you?" He taunted me and made me doubt that night as he whipped me again and again till I couldn't even get to my knees._

_Why do I let this happen to me?_

_END OF FLASH_

Here, in this house with the Priors this is home.

"Four!" yelled over to me and gave me a warm smile.

Caleb just gave a blank stare as I came in with his sister. I took a seat in the living room across from Caleb. I noticed Tris was helping with dinner. Her father was reading in the dinning room , and Caleb and I just kept to ourselves.

Caleb broke the silence."We need to talk." It was the second time I was hearing those words today.

"Yes?"

"You need to keep your hands off my sister .You're older than her . I find that very immature of you and-"

I decide to cut him off.

I laugh a little. Then I put my serious face."I'll decide whether or not I want to date my friend. Besides your parents already like me." I finish with a smirk of victory as Caleb marched out of the room,Defeated.

TRIS POV

Mom was finally making th French tomato soup. I helped as much as could, till Mom batted me out of the kitchen. I took a seat next to Four. He was smiling to himself when I walked in.

"Did I miss something or did you just win the lottery?"

"No, I just happened to chat with your brother."

As soon as he said brother, I knew I was going to get a long lecture about Four. I sigh and rub my temples."You make me so stressed." I nudged him playfully.

Soon enough dinner is served! Normal conversation spilled over the table while we devoured the rolles and garlic bread with some French tomatoe soup. Everyone sighed contentedly as we stuffed the last of the rolls and bread down.

"Thank you for joining us ,Four." my mom said.

"And thank you for the amazing dinner!" Four said putting emphasis on amazing.

We giggle a bit, and Four said his goodbyes. I walk him outside.

"Tris,"He turns to face me,"I'm sorry for doubting our friendship."

"No worries. I understand it's hard sometimes." I tried to sound convincing,but my voice wavered a bit. Hopefully he could not tell.

"Thank you."

I give him a smile ;he turned and walks home. I ,also, turn to going into my house. I lay in my bed with Blizzard and fall asleep faster than I thought. I slept a peaceful sleep as the sun slowly crept it's way to the sky.

**Hope you like my story so far! I am trying to squeeze time for typing in my busy schedule,and school is starting in about three days! Please keep reading though. I'll update when I can.**

**Dear Voidedstars,**

**since school is starting ,I found it best for you to just worry about your own stories. During the summer is when I will need the editing done. I don't mean to be rude. I just think it will be faster if I edit myself. Thanks anyway.**

**-Onle Dowals**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to those who reviewed recently and started following my and this story. I really appreciate it. I Don't care how many reviews I get as long as there are people reading then I'm happy. SO forget about getting ten more reviews , I'll be nice and let that slide. Here is the next chapter.**

**Oh and Shout out to the following:**

**Trisaba Daph Ride 464**

**SeaWolf13**

**Voidedstars**

**If you want a shoutout review and follow me and this story! Thanks for the support guys!**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Four Pov**

I came home safe and sound. My father is on a trip to Japan. His car company means alot more to him than anything else. More like money means more. Only when he is not here , I'm safe.

I walk into my bedroom and drop my school bag in a corner. Falling down on my bed, I try to relax, but my muscles ache from my recent beatings. I stand up and fill the tub with warm water and strip down. My mother used to do this for me when I was sore from football practice. I was only 8 years old at the time, but the memory feels so recent. I soak in the tub for a good half an hour. I was all pruney ... I hate that weird feeling in your fingers when this happens.

I retrieve a T-shirt and some pajama pants. I lay on my bed, as I reach for my phone. I scroll down my contacts and see the name _ Tris_. I tap her name and begin to type out a text.

_Thanks for dinner. I hope- _I erase that

_Hey,- _ Scratch that. I say that everyday. So she tells me.

_So I was wondering if - _ screw this.

I threw my phone at the end of my bed.

I wanted to talk to her,but I didn't want to sound clingy or anything of the sort. I just roll over in bed and fall asleep.

_MORNING_

A catchy tune fills in my ears. I open one eye and reach for my phone. The caller Id is TRIS. I pick up.

Hello?

_Hey Do you want to walk with Blizzard and me before we go to school?_

Sure I'll be over in 10.

_bye_

I hung up and rolled off the bed to find some decent clothes. I try on a polo shirt with khaki pants...I immediately rip that off. I go through half my closet till I settle for some faded blue jeans and another black T-shirt. I throw on my Converse shoes and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I splash water in my face and run a hand through my hair. I grab a banana from the kitchen , and I'm out the door. I meet Tris about halfway around the block.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey."I reply with my most charming smile."How are you doing buddy?" I rub her dog's head. Blizzard playfully nudges and licks my hand. We walk in silence . A good kind of silence. A silence where you can just enjoy the moment. A moment that you never want to end. I knew I never wanted anything more than a real friend like Tris. I knew I never wanted this to end.

The smell of blueberry muffins is carried in the air as we arrive at Tris's house. Tris unlocks her house door.

"Come in." Mrs. Natalie said. I enter in greeted her with the best manners, and she shoves a muffin in my hand and mouth. "Enjoy those." SO much for manners...

I just nod my head trying to swallow the large quantity in my mouth. I see Tris laughing at the mess on my face and my difficulty in swallowing. I begin to choke as the large piece of muffin lodged in my throat. Tris stands behind me and jabs into my stomache . The muffin flies out . I hungrily gasp for air.

"Thanks mom I bring home a guy and you want to choke him."

"Well he is a handsome guy and he deserves my delicious muffins."

I saw Tris roll her eyes and get me a glass of water. I swallow the water like it was nothing and sit down.

Tris and her mother disappear into the kitchen ;I can here the yelling.

"Seriously! A friend. Of all friends you had to choke him!"

"It wasn't my fault he didn't spit it out in the first place."

"MOM YOU STUFFED IT IN HIS MOUTH!"

Sounds like a cat and a dog...

I just sat there eating the other muffin in my hand . I laughed a bit at how ridiculous her mother is. I get up tired of hearing this and enter the kitchen.

"I wish you would-"

I hug them both before Tris could finish.

I let go.

"Now let's get to school." I drag Tris out."Bye , and thanks for the delicious muffins." she waves back.

"No problem,young man."

I sigh.

''What was that back there?" I ask.

"I just hate how she endangers the ones I'm supposed to protect."

I chuckle a bit... I was just choking.

"You're protecting me?"

"Yes, you the tall tough guy who can't get a girl to back off."

I sigh. She's right and wrong all at once. I can protect myself,but I can't protect myself from my father.

I hear her begin to sob."I need to apologize to my mom. We never argue like that."

She's crying... Beatrice Prior is crying."Tris, It was just a muffin." I forgot that she is a girl and girls can get ...emotional. So therefore I made it an excuse to hug her. She hugged back, which made me feel giddy. _I'm retarded , innappropriate,stupid,worthless, and retarded._ I hand her a hankerchief that my mother gave to me a few years back. She looked me in the eyes and took it and dabbed away the tears. Though she dried her tears ,more came. I took the piece of cloth from her hands and dried her tears for her . She was searching for something in my eyes, because she knew that's where all of my emotions pour out from. I gave her a kind and concerned look.

I smiled. For some unknown reason her face turned red, and she looked down.

"I'll always be here for you ,Tris." I grab her chin and make her look at me in the eyes."You're my only true friend ,and I'd never exchange this for anything in the world." She smiled at me. It was a small and shy smile, but that smile alone made me feel like I could conquer the world. With that one smile, I knew I had found someone I could never replace.

Beatrice Prior, my friend.

**Sorry if you don't really like the idea of them just being friends. I just wanted a one chapter with 4's POV. Sorry if this is too short also.**

**Untill then, my readers.**

**-Onle Dowals**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I got only 15 followers so far for this 's all good! I still appreciate it. Here are their shout outs**

**Trisaba Daph Ride 464-you gave me an awesome review!**

**Voidedstars-First to review **

**mariahyanelih-Just a follower and reader**

**stasz0930**

**xiamdauntlessx**

**xxfluffedxx**

** .1046-I've pratical memorized your name!**

**DamonsDarkness-Reviewed B-)**

**DauntinglyDivergent-Cool pen name**

**Dauntless-Princess3392 -Your royal highness*Bows***

**DauntlessLover16-Gotta love me some Dauntless!**

**Divergent301**

**Krystal-Sea- My bestie and support(All of you are by the way;])**

**Michaela46-Forgive me ! I will send you your document.**

** -Awesome random follower I appreciate !**

**Okay that's all! Oh,wait don't read the story yet! Do you gus remember Taylor from S.A.N.D. at the beginning? Well, he's coming into the big screen! PM me how you would want him to look like. The best one will be featured in the story. Second best creates a new character and third place gets to pick a whole new scene. So type and read away!**

TRIS POV

We walked to my house. As we walk in my mother stuffed a muffin in his mouth and choked him. A great deal of comotion was in the air. A fierce argument about the stupid muffin had begun.

"I wish you would-" I felt Four put his arms around me, but not just me, my mom too. He told me that we should leave for school and waved back to my mother. I noticed that he still didn't have a bike when he came walking with me so I prepared to walk.

As we walked he questioned me. I gave him a couple short answers and began to sob. He handed me a hankerchief and I dabbed at my tears. i force more tears to fall and he wipes them away. Smiling at me, I blushed. I look down a bit embarrassed he saw me cry and the smile he gave,sent me a strange sensation.

"You're my only true friend . I would never change that." I smiled back and hugged him.

Mission accomplished. Opperation:Testing trust-COMPLETED. This mission was going to be easy. Or was it? I may just have to pretend, but am I really pretending? Are my feelings really fake? Can I hide them if they are not fake?

I just sigh.

"Four?"

He hmmed.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

It was quiet the rest of the way to school,but I was glad. I didn't to answer any more awkward questions or something else.

When we arrive at school, we still get lots of stares from the guys and girls. When we reach our lockers, we pull out our math book and a notebook. I turn around bumping into that brunette... What's her name? Oh yeah Linda or something.

"Can I help you?" Four says coldly.

"Yes, in more than one way." she winks at him.

I feel like puking.

"Oh is that so?" He says just as seductively. I'm here thinking,_ what the hell?!_

"So can I help you with covering up your ugly face ,or do you need my help kicking you out of this building ?"

I choke out laughing hearing Four talk like that. Linda stomps her feet frustrated like a three year old and storms out like a tornado. We both walk off victoriously,still hearing the laughter echo in the halls from the other students.

"Nice." I comment.

"Thanks. It was no big deal."

Zeke comes rushing towards us."I'm having a party tonight at 8. Coming?"

Four nods.

"I have to ask my parents."

"Okay , just be prepared for the game." He walks off with Shauna. _What game?_ I decide not to ask.

"Shall we?"

I nod and smile at Four. came into the classroom after me."Good morning class..."He groaned. Someone spit in his coffee? I sighed this going to be the worst math lesson ever. Halfway through the lesson, I am handed a note.

_Dear Tris,_

_I saw what you did to Linda's arm the other day. I wanna talk to you at lunch. Meet me in the far corner to the right._

_-Peter_

Who the hell in Peter? I hand the note to Four. After reading it , he shakes his head. I look around trying to see if anyone will make eye contact. No one. Not one person is looking to see if I received a note.

"Don't do it." he whispers.

Of course , I'm not going to listen to him... I head to whatever class is next and the next . My mind is so busy thinking about who this Peter guy is, that I don't even know what class I am in. The lunch bell rings.

I grab a sandwich and a muffin . I snatch a chocolate milk before Four does and stick my tongue out at him. He grabs my muffin and took a bite , once we reached our table.

"Hey!"

He then starts to choke again.

"Oh again! " I start to panic, but he begins to laugh.

"You fell for it!" He says after calming himself.

I punch his shoulder. When Chris begins to talk about shopping, I begin to look for Peter in the far right corner. I see a figure,but can't make out any details.

"I'll be right back." Four reaches for my wrist before I can talk a step

"I said don't talk to him..''He whispers hoarsly

I roll my eyes and shake off his grip on me. I make my way towards the table with the mysterious figure. He stands up and extends a hand.

"I'm Peter." He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm -"

"You're Tris . I know." He says smiling.

"So what is it you wanted?" I get straight to the point.

"Right, do you want to go to Zeke's party with me?"

My Mouth -gaping My eyes- Wider than the earth My stomach-sick. Is that the right word,Sick? More liked shocked?

"I-I-umm.. I'm actually going to ask my parents first . I already told Four I'd go with him if I could. Sorry ,Peter. Next time, Okay?' I say with a smile.

"Yeah , it's cool."

I turn and speed walk . I drop down in my seat.

_Did that just happen?...Did I say Four was taking me?_

"You okay there, Trissy?" Uriah speaks up.

"Yeah, you look pale." Chris says bluntly.

"Oh yeah , I'm great except Peter just asked if he could escort me to Zeke's party."

Everyone dropped their food."WHAT?!"

"It's okay I told him I was going with someone else."

"And who would that be?" Four says with that stupid smirk of his.

"You already know..."

"Yay! OMG ! I'M GOING WITH TRIS!" He says in an all too girly tone. I slap his arm"Shut up! "

I look back at my tray of food . The sandwich is still there ,but the muffin was half eaten.

"My muffin... " I turn to my right ;I'm greeted with the biggest grin on Four's face.

"WHY YOU SON OF-" Four covers my mouth.

"Trissy! NO bad words!" He shakes his finger in my face .

"Yes, mother dear."

"That's my girl." says Chris, joining in. We all laugh.

"Are you going to eat the muffin?" Four asks.

"No you already ate from it." I replied disgusted.

"Okay then." He tries to grab it. I smack his hand."Fine I'll eat..."

Lunch is over and I head over to the Dauntless sector. We tour through it.

"What there are dorms for the seniors?!" Uriah says in a most surprised manner.

"Yeah, and I saw a tattoo parlor too!" Chris says.

I think about. My parents wouldn't want me to get a tattoo any time soon. I shake my head."I can't. I just want to walk around here anyways."

A tall man comes up to us . He has tattoos and piercings ,uncountably, all over.

"Welcome to Dauntless,Faction Transfers and newbies. Do anything you'd like." He looked at me when he said newbies.

"I'm going to walk around. Who's coming?" Four follows ,and the others follow Chris to get tattoos.

"So.. When should I pick you up?"

"Oh um... 7:30. So we can chill before the party starts. Is that okay?"

He gave me a small shy smile."Of course." We browsed through shops, booths ,and other stuff. We walked into a smoothie shop and were greeted by the cashier. I looked at her... Her hair was curled and put up in a ponytail. Her top was well... let's just say covering only waht needed to be covered and those shorts... Looked more like a pair od underwear!

"What can I doo for you,Babe?" she winks at Four.

"Stay away.." He mumbles and widened his eyes. I choke out a small laugh.

We get out drinks-A strawberry banana smoothie for me and red gummy bear for Four.

"Did you see that girl? She was pratically wearing nothing!" I exclaimed . Four nodded . He looked like he just saw a ghost. He grabbed the piece od paper sticking out of the straw tube.

901-1234

"Awww! She gave you her number! " he crumbles it up and tosses it into the trash.

I look up ahead , only to see hazel eyes.

"Tris." I look up I saw Peter's hopeful face.

"Peter..."

I saw Four tense up.

**Okay so Peter is a little off right now, but this will trigger the evil Peter in the book! No,I don't own any of the books. Veronica does obviously. So about the contest it ends on September 20th. It's a long way,but I'll have time to choose!**

**Until then,**

**-Onle Dowals**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Anyone want to make up how taylor looks like?No? Not even one person? Please? Okay If no one is going to ,then I will. I'll try hard. How did everyone liked the shout outs? Tell me in a review or PM me.**

**TRIS POV**

"Peter..."

Four tensed.

"This is surprising isn't?" he says smiling.

"Yeah,I guess." I tried to smile,but it didn't feel natural.

"Oh,can I have your phone number? I forgot to ask."

"Oh,um..." I look at Four ,he had an angry look in his eyes."Sorry I'm getting a new phone with a new number,so I'll let you know when I get it. Bye!" I said in a rush.

I wrap my arms around Four's as I drag him away. I can't trust Peter. There's something so unnatural about him. Peter and Four have some tension too. I sigh. Could I possible get a more complicated life?!

Four puts his hands on my that were resting on his arm still."Don't ever talk to him."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

I just nod.

Who is Four really? The thought suddenly came to me. What if I can't really trust him? I gasp a bit. Who can I trust? I bite my lower lip and grip Four's arm tighter.

"Four?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I trust you?" I blurted out. I cover my mouth,"Sorry I am just .."

"Yes,Tris," He turned me to face him,"Would I ever hurt you?"

"Umm... I don't know..." I give him a worried look.

"Please Tris?"

"Four, I have to tell you something. Sit down." he does as I say.

"This whole time we've been friends. I've been faking. I made my mom choke you to see if I had truly established trust ,and every moment seemed so real,but I can't do this any more. I thought I could ,but- but." I sighed," Four,you're such an amazing friend, but all I have been doing is my job. I realized though. I really do care for you and such. I really want you as a friend."

I couldn't say anymore. Four is alreay confused,hurt,and more.

"Tris, I think I need a moment."he says not looking at me.

I can tell. I can feel it. He's disappointed.

"I'm sorry ,Four. At least understand that." I said to him as he walked away.

**OKay so short chappie sorry,but as you know I type late so good night everyone! Don't forget. The Taylore thing is still going I'll end it when there are no more !**

**Untill then,**

**Onle Dowals 4**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! I got only 3 entries for Taylor! Come on we can do better! Guests, You are welcome to put in your ideas too! You matter too. So please if you don't you missed your chance!**

**If you don't enter I may just choose Dauntless-Princess3392's idea and second place to Trisaba Daph Ride 464 and third place to a guest Picachu007! Enter while you can . I'm not sure who I will choose yet,but please enter.**

**Oh and hey Guest,the one who reviewed about Peter coming up to Tris , I'll use that idea. Why you ask? Because I love everyone here!**

**DISCLAIMER:WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK I OWN THIS?!**

**Four:Because people are idiots.**

**Me:Hey there number 4 chill, just cuz some people are jerks don't mean they don't have a heart.*Pats chest***

**Four:Sure...**

**Me:*Touches 4's chest* Don't be mean I know you have one. 3**

**Four: *Gives me death glare...***

**Me:*Backs away slowly***

**SHOUT OUT TO FoureverDauntless ! Thank you. By the way what color are Peter's eyes? Did anyone else noticed I messed up? I completely forgot what color.**

**On with the story.**

FOUR POV

I knew it all along... She was using me. Everything was fake. How could I let myself get hurt even more? I rubbed my hurt a lot more than I thought it would. Why does it hurt so much? I had walked to the nearby park where Tris had over pushed me on the swing. I sat on the bench. I felt the tears tingling to come. I let them. They fell slowly. I haven't cried in a long time. I don't cry when my father whips me,no it's not worth tears,but I cried a few years ago. I thought it was the last time,when my mother slipped away from me and left me with a lifeless body. Now Tris left me with my head in my hands and tears streaming down my face.

TRIS POV

I sat down in the Dauntless factor, afraid to pace after Four. I hurt him. I just knew it, but I didn't know I cut him that deep. I sat there tears burning in my eyes. I close my eyes to hold them back, and I felt a hand on my should and the presence of another body.

"You okay ,Tris?" Peter asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Four and I just have..." I bit my lip," a tough circumstance we are going through." I wipe away the tears that slipped out.

I have a certain bond with Four that words can't explain. Do I have romantic feelings for a him? No not him, He's just a friend. I sigh rather loudly. I knew because Peter looked at me. All of a sudden I feel a warmth . Peter clasped his arms around me.

"Don't worry ,Tris, I'll be here for you."

I froze when the contact was still anew, but soon I enjoyed the warmth. I soon realized I too had my arms around Peter. He is such a caring person. I can tell and he is warm... just like... Four. I shut my mouth and eyes tight to keep from crying. I knew I hurt him bad, and hurting him like that made a cut that couldn't never be stitched closed.

FOUR POV

I can't just sit here and cry. I should talk things out with Tris. I should understand. It was her job,and she couldn't help it. She told me,because she knew if she waited longer I only will get a bigger wound. The feeling now buzzing inside was as painful as a gun shooting right into my heart. When a friend disappoints you, you feel lonely and vunerable, that's how I feel, butTris needs to know that I understand at least. Though I am very hurt, I should talk things out.

I stood up and walked back into Dauntless. I go through the crowd and struggle to make my way back to where I left Tris,only to find her with her arms around Peter. I felt something stir inside me. I closed my eyes,put my hands in my pocket,and left.

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't stand there and watch any more. Why did Tris hug Peter? I had a bad feeling about him,but she decides to go against me. I felt sick. I clutched my stomach and ran throught the door of my house and ran to my room. Hastily , I locked the door. I scream out in frustration and fear,lonlyness and grief, pain and suffering. I dropped to my knees and just let the tears tumble out one right after the other. I am crying. Tris Prior, my best friend ,made me cry. I grab the nearest thing to me and throw my book across the room. I put my head on my knees. I hear my phone ring and see _Tris._

Bitterness surges through me ,and I throw the phone on the bed, no longer caring about her.

**Here is another short one. MUHAHAHA I'm evil aren't I? Making Tris embrace Peter! But hey I wanted drama so there you go! I'll be posting another one soon! Oh By the way, enter into the Taylor creation contest! **

**Want a shout out? Just PM me and you'll be there.**

**Until then,**

**Onle Dowals 4**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Please no hate no hate. I know most of you hate me for putting a little Pris in here , but yes in the end we will get FourTris! Just hold on tight and enjoy this rather bumpy ride. It turns out to be a day in three chapters! HAHAHA ... I didn't even notice...**

**Shout out time! Drum roll please...*Uriah drums***

**LuvTennessee**

**1amDivergent(Cool name;])**

**COOL! Now let's get reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent.**

Tris POV

I called serveral times, but Four would not pick up. Either , It went straight to voicemail or Jennifer apologizes. I run over to Four's house. I pound on the front door as loud as I can. I hear the knob turn slowly. Tobias stands there with fear in his eyes,but as soon as he sees me he slams the door closed.

"Tobias! Open this door!" I say still knock on the door till my knuckles were raw.I did this for about 15 minutes.

"Tris,go away. I don't ever want to see you again."

I hear the lock click.

_crap..._

I turn on my heel and decide to break into his house tomorrow. I make my way home around the block ,and I am greeted by Blizzard. I play tug of war with him for a bit in the fall air. School just started, and there is already so much drama.

I buried all my worries away and play with my dog. The cool fall air nipped at my nose as it became cooler. I wrapped my thin sweater around me tighter. I shivered a bit, but Blizzard seemed bullet-proof with his coat of fur.

"Tris,"I turn around...

"Peter?! How the hell did you find me here?"

"Oh...I might have followed you when I saw you turn the corner..."

This guy is creepier than the Grim Reaper.

"Here." He pulls his coat off noticing me shiver."put it on and answer my question. Will you go out with me?"  
I gasp.

**Four POV**

I sat at the kitchen table staring at the alcohol. Should I? I grab the bottle and read the label. It was some foreign Italian wine. I carefully twist off the cap. I sniff the strange substance. I was about to put my lips to the bottle,when I realized something.

_Tris, would never do that to me. _I recalling her last words to me at the Dauntless sector.

_"This whole time we've been friends. I've been faking. I made my mom choke you to see if I had truly established trust ,and every moment seemed so real,but I can't do this any more. I thought I could ,but- but." I sighed," Four,you're such an amazing friend, but all I have been doing is my job. I realized though. I really do care for you and such. I really want you as a friend."_

_I really want you as a friend..._ It echoed in my head.

She just wanted to stop faking... I stand up ,the bottle still in hand and pour it down the sink. It's worthless to drink. I don't want to be my father. I can't talk to Tris . She hurt me. I soon let doubt consume me even though I knew the truth.

**TRIS POV**

"Come in." I said more demanding than kind. He did so."Mom! I brought another friend!"

My mom runs out and shakes Peter's hand and whatever. I am so pissed ,I can't think straight. She pulls me a side.

"Where is Four? This boys nice too,but ..."

"MOM... " I sighed"Me and Four had a fight. I don't think things are working out."

She nods her head in understanding. I make my way up stairs to my room with Peter. I stare at my bed. Four laid there once... I imagined his still figure lying there. I motioned for Peter to sit in my computer chair . I plopped down on my bed.

"So,I was saying, do you want to go out with me?"

"If it will shut you up, then yes."

He hugged me and kissed my cheek,"Thank YOU!" I laugh a bit.

TIME LASPE 3 HOURS

We are both laughing .

"Peter! Chris is not a blonde!" I laugh some more.

"You're cooler than I'd thought."

I didn't notice how close his lips were to mine, until he-

"Peter." I said and stood up. He barely touched my lips.

"Tris,wait." I turn around to face him. He was blushing. "Never mind. I better go.'' He grabs his stuff and bolts out the door. A few minutes later Chris comes over.

She does her _thing _ with her curling wand and poking my face here and there with her makeup products. i am half asleep waitning,until she deems me finished.

"Ta-da!" She says .

"Finally!" I look in the mirror and smile. My blue eyes stood out a lot more with the eyeliner.

"Thank you." I say softly. I embrace her.

I hear my front door open ,and my mom calls for me. I walk down stairs wearing a black skirt that went down right above the knee and a blush pink flowy blouse with black flats. I convinced Chris to not go over board.

"Four, I am so glad you are taking my daughter! Not that Peter boy."

I freeze at the stair steps. "Oh crap ..." I forgot that Four is taking me.

"Oh...Peter." Four heads lowers.

"Oh don't worry! I know Tris likes you more than him." My mom winked at me.

"Oh really?" Four smirks at me.

I glare at him.

Four escorts me into his car. Wait his car?!

"It's my dads." He says like he just read my mind. In moments we arrive at Zeke's house.

**Hope y'all liked this chappie(I'm not southern..")**

**I'm going to start QOTD(Questions of the day)**

**What is your favorite subjest in school so far?**

**Review it !**

**Next time I update will determine the Taylor winner!**

**Until then,**

**-Onle Dowals ,4**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO! I finally decided on my winners for the Taylor contest! If you didn't enter,well then I'm sorry that you didn't want to. Here are my winners!**

**Dauntless-Princess3392 Is 1st place! Your entry of Taylor will be used!**

**Picachu007(guest) 2nd place featuring you in my story or a whole new character!**

**Trisaba Daph Ride 464 3rd place ! You PM me a whole new scene in the story!**

**Your ideas will be used in the next few chapters!**

**Thanks for participating! There were only a few. Which is okay! *Cries in a corner quietly***

**On with the story!**

**FOUR POV**

I bring Tris to my dad's Ferrari.I notice her clueless face as she examines the car.

"It's my dad's."

"Oh." Is all she says. I look at her petite form and the clothes that clung to her. I look down at her legs and...

"FOUR IT'S GREEN!" She said yelling and pointing to the light.

I slam on the gas. I felt my face turn red. I replay the memory. I blush harder thinking about her. Finally. Zeke's house.

Tris darts out the car before I could do anything. Oh yeah , I forgot , she's a spy so she has a busy schedule and wants to get this over with. I slam my car door and lean agaisnt it . I still don't understand. I don't think I can hate her for so long. I sigh. I'm so complicated.

"Yeah you are." I heard a voice say.

"Did I say that out loud?" I open my eyes just to find Peter with a dirty look on his face.

"Oh , what do you want,Peter?"

"I just need a favor."

"And that is?"

"For you to keep your pretty face away from Tris. I do hope you don't mind if um... well I date Tris would you now?" He gives me a stupid smirk and walks inside.

"What?" I mumble to myself. I turn to go inside . I look for Tris . Finally I find her standing in a corner in Peter's arms. I shake my head. So it is true. She doesn't care about me.

I grab a seat next to Zeke on the couch.

"Hey there lover boy!"

I completely ignore him.

"Aww... do I need to cheer you up with some truth or dare?" He teasingly says.

He yells for everyone who is not ... I tune out all sounds and listen to only my thoughts for a moment.

**TRIS POV**

I see Peter walk in.

"Hey." I say. I choke a bit a few mermories flashes, I used to hear that word all the time from a deep voice.

"Hello , Beautiful!" He says and wraps his arms around me. He stands behind me with his arms around my waist. I see Four come and go.

All of a sudden Zeke calls out my name and some others. We are demanded to sit in a circle. I sit next to Peter and Chris and right across from Four.

"Okay! Let the game begn !" Uriah"Peter, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to slap Four in the face unexpectedly during the game twice."

"Cool." he says giving Four a smirk.

"Tris,my love, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you really like me? Like truly."

Wow ... already they want me to take off my clothes or something.

"Peter,... No." I say bowing my head. I look at him he backs down a bit hurt.

"Uh... Marlene Truth or Dare?"

"umm.. dare?

"Go outside and convince some one you want to spend the night with them and if they say yes slap them in the face and say'PERVERT!'"

Everyone laughs a bit ;she runs outside and a man around 44 walks by.

"Hey, babe, want me to spend the night?" She says winking.

"Aren't you a little young?"

"That doesn't matter now does it?" She gave him a sultry smile.

"Well, sinc eyou asked." He nods his head. _Whack!_

"PERVERT!" she goes running with away from a stunned old man.

Everyone is rolling on the floor.

"Four,truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which girl would you rate a 10 in this room?" I see him glance over me and looks down taking off his shirt.

"AwWWWW!" I hear all the girls say excpet me.

"Uh... Will?" Four says.

"Dare." FOur gives him his _smirk_.

"Go outside and dance like a ballerina and tell the first you walk by 'Join me ! We are going to visit a magical world of fairies!'''

I laugh at the face Will gives off. He stands up and goes outside.

He twirls and hops and jumps. A girl who is about 14 walks by.

"Join me ! We are going to visit a magical world of fairies!"

"Oh, if it's with a cute boy like you maybe."

He darts off"Sorry I'm dating a woman not a girl!"

Four chokes on his coke when he heard Will's last sentence.

"Zeke,T or D?"

"D.''

"I dare you to kiss Tris."

Zeke gives for a knowing look, but I don't know what it means.

He comes over and kisses my cheek tenderly. I blush.

"Tris truth or dare?"

"uh.. " I was still stunned my his kiss."Dare."

"Kiss Four." I look at him and vice versa. I stand up and look directly into his eyes."I'm sorry."

**Yeah I suck at this whole Truth ot Dare thing. Hopefully it will suffice. Next chappie Taylor is coming!**

**GOOD LUCK !**

**Until then,**

**Onle Dowals 4**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah I am horrible at Truth or Dare,but bare with me. I forgot to save it one night and bam all my good truths and dares gone... so I had to start over and I completely forgot all of them.**

**By the way this is totally random ,but I got an A+ on my first current event of the year! I'm a nerd and teacher's pet according to everyone,but It isn't my fault that I love school and my teachers! Yeah,I'm strang,but doing good in school and English gets these stories done and edited.**

**Quick SHOUT OUT**

**1amDivergent**

**1st jumper**

**ArcticStorm-In the making of a cool story! Once their story is up please read!**

**babystar21**

**Oh and thanks to Dauntless-Princess3392 for her submission(i believe you are a she lol!)**

**I might add a minor detail,but hope you like Taylor!**

**Let's continue our story...**

Four Pov

Zeke kissed her cheek only . I feel a little relieved, until he does it...

"I dare you to kiss Four."

Tris looks right at me . She stands up and puts her hands on my bare shoulders and leans down . I let out a breath I didn't know I with held. She quickly pecked my lips,but it was enough.

After a good hour and a half , the death game of nudity was over. Everyone was putting on their shirts and pants and what not. I walked into Zeke's bedroom to grab my coat, when I see Peter retrieving his.

"Look here Four,I've had a lot of fun tonight. Why? Because ,I know she likes you,but the fun part is that she is pissed at you , and I have her." He smiles and walks off.

_Sure ya do buddy._

My crude thoughts of Peter were hindered by Tris's appearance in the room.

"Excuse me." She said .

I came to realize I was blocking her way to her purse.

"Sorry. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course." She turned to walk away ,but I reached out for her hand.

"Wait. I just want to say I'm sorry too." Tris turns to face me," I have been a jerk for doubting you ,but can I admit, that ...I'm scared?"

"Why?" Her eyes search for some kind of answer in mine.

"Because, well you're ... a spy and ...I -"

"Toby, calm down. I know what you're thinking,but I'm not using you any more. I'm tired of lying to you."

I look directly into her eyes."Why were you using me and what for?"

Her hand touches my cheek gently and she whispers,"Later." I just nod taking in her fair skin and marble eyes,her plump blush pink lips,and lashes that so tenderly touch her cheeks every time she blinks.

"Let's go! People , leave my house now!" Zeke obviously had some kind of beer and way to much.

"We should go now." I said . I trotted out the room ,and she followed close behind.

"Here go to the car first ,let me get Zeke to bed." I hand her the keys and go to find Zeke doing the chicken dance on his dining table.

"Cluck! CLUCK CLUCK!"

"Zeke, come on down and go to bed."

"No MOMMY!" He turns and runs into a wall and blacks out.

"That was easy." Shauna said as we both drag him to his room .

"Night guys." I hollered back,as I closed the door of the Pedrad house.

"Peter, let go!"

I see two guys holding Tris. One's Peter and the other I believe is Drew.

"Hey back it up!" I look at Tris she's about to puke.

She does and it is all over Peter. She falls limp to the ground holding her stomach as Drew runs. Peter is standing in front of Tris.

"Just you and me now big guy." Peter scoffed . Peter pulls out some type of hand gun and points it to me. "Hold your hands by your head so I know you don't have any tricks up your sleeve."

Everyone already left and Uriah and Zeke are wasted inside,so I put my hands up.

"Looks like you're alone." He chuckles before clicks his bullet into place. I close my eyes ready to hear and feel that bullet go through me. I hear and bang and a scream,but it wasn't from me. I keep my eyes closed afraid to open them. Another bang and a voice rang in my ears.

"He's not alone."

I open my eyes to see a tall figure wear a black suit with no tie with a slightly tan face holding deep brown eyes and neatly cut hair with a slight geled up point in the front. This man's appearance said he was young ,smart ,muscular, and neat. The badge he held out also said something.

_He's from S.A.N.D._


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! Taylor is now joining the spotlight! Tell me do you like his description? If you do ,thank Daunless-Princess3392! Thank you my dear readers! **

**I Don't own the song later in the chapter. I got it stuck in my head so why not put it in? **

**I am also writing a book for my friends(It's a personal book so it's not going to be on FanFiction) . it's going to be a big challenge,but keep reading my stories !**

**Four POV**

His badge said S.A.N.D. I look at Tris . She also had a gun in hand. Where did she get the gun?Where did she hide it? I quickly drop the last question, after thinking about the possibilities.

Peter was shot in the leg and in the shoulder, but He managed to get away and Drew was hiding in a bush . The two idiots ran off.

I run over to help Tris up and notice a half empty water bottle.

"What happened?"

"Earlier, I got a water bottle from Peter, and he must have put something in effects just started."

The guy in the suit comes over and has a syringe and needle in hand. He pushes her skirt up to and inappropriate height ,and he injescts the foreign fluid into her upper thigh. I glare at him,but it did not effect him.

"Taylor, I'm so glad you're here." Tris says groaning in pain.

"I am too. The pain will subside in a few minutes." He looks at me,"I take it you are Four?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Taylor,Taylor Black."

Tris is now able to stand on her own."Why are you here so early?" she questions Taylor.

"I wanted some extra time to talk over some details and apologize."

"For what?"

Taylor grabs her hands between his."For rushing you. I didn't mean it that way." His sincerity showed in his eyes even I could tell. I waited for Tris to pull away her hands instead she hugged him. He clasped his arms around her , and I stood there awkwardly.

I clear my throat.

"Tris,I think I should bring you home now." I say a little roughly.

She turns towards me "Oh."

"Blizzard,do you want to ride with me?" Mr. I'm Taylor,Taylor Black said.

"Blizzard?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Later ." Tris says to me"I'll explain later." I nod. I watch and wait for her accept Taylor's offer,but she declines.

"I came with Four ,I'm going to leave with Four. Remeber Caleb?"

"Oh,right." The S.A.N.D. agent winked at Tris. Tris responed by kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He mumbles into her ear, but I could still hear. I noticed Tris blush when Taylor wouldn't let go of her. I agrily start my car. Tris soon gets in.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You were all over him!"

"Four, why are you so worried about who I'm with? We aren't even dating!"

"But he said he rushed you! What did he do ,Tris? Did he touch you?"

"No!"

"Then what!?"

"I can't tell you right now."

"Why not ,Tris? Huh? Am I not your suppose- to- be- friend? Or is this another trick?" I turned to Tris as I said those harsh words. Before I knew it I felt a tingling pain in my cheek. She slapped me.

"Why won't you trust me?" Tris was in tears . "Why are you so afraid of Taylor sweeping me away? At least I've known him longer than you!"

"You really want to know why? Why do I care about that so much?" I had pulled up into a playground parking lot.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over and grabbed Tris's face as gently as I could and I pressed my lips against hers. I waited for her to pull away and slap me again,but she did she too melted into the kiss. I break away.

"That's why." I state.I can see more tears falling down her face.

"Ironic..." She mumbles to herself.

"What is?"

"Rule # 4 in my log is - _No sentimental relationships should be created between the suspect,victim,or anything of that sort._ and look just broke rule #4 with Four. I'm sorry I can't do this."

i sat back down. Happy that I kissed her but disappointed.

"Oh I see..." I say a little hurt.

**Tris POV**

Taylor is only a long term friend from work,but that doesn't mean we're dating. Besides that why does he care who I date? It's my business! I thought he trusted me.

"Why not ,Tris? Huh? Am I not your suppose to be friend? Or is this another trick?" He says turning to me. I slap him. I can't take this nonsense.

"Why won't you trust me?" I was at the verge of tears . Instead of holding them I let them fall and drizzle down.

"You really want to know why? Why do I care about that so much?" we had pulled into some parking lot.

Suddenly , I felt a warmth against my mouth. I soon want to mold my lips against his as my true emotions pour and flow.

This person, made me happy,sad,angry,loving,caring,and more. This person is bittersweet. He breaks the kiss ,and I long for the warmth again.

"That's why."

_I can't. _

_Rule #4-No kind of sentimetal relationship between the agent and the victim or suspect or any one of the sort._

He immediately understands my circumstances.

"Umm... " He says awkwardly."We should get going now huh?"

"Y-yeah let's go." with that he put his seatbelt back on and backed out of the random playground parking lot. The rest of the ride was awkward and silent.

Arriving at my house, I see my brother standing in front of the door. Four pulls into the driveway.

"Good night and I had a lot of fun." I say unbuckling.

"Anything for you."

"Sure." I smack his shoulder."Good night and Four?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry ,for everything." I kiss his cheek,and I noticed the tears filling in his eyes.

He couldn't find teh words to say, so he just nodded.

I exit the car and meet the anger looking Caleb.

"What?"

"That guy.'' He says pointing at the black car leaving our driveway.'

"What about him?"

"I told that immature high schooler took you and came back so late!"

"He's not immature ,and you know it." I smirk at him.

We both walk inside. Caleb gave this long lecture about Four...Again. After that was over,I head to the bathroom and shower. I wind down into m Pajamas and hop into bed. I re-play the night over. Peter that bastard. I knew there as something wrong. He just hates Four's guts that's all. I play some music while rethinking things over.

_I should have known by the way you passed me by _

_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_

_I should have walked,but I never had the chance_

_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame _

_For falling for your stupid games_

_I wish my life could be_

_The way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-ih-ih-undo it_

_You had my heart now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it,you put me through it_

_I wanna uh0uh0uh0uh0uh0undo it_

_Na,na,na-na,na_

_na,na,na,na,na_

I continued listening. This song partly applied to my situation with Peter,but not quite. I shut off the music and lay there thinking what will I do about Four? He has romantic feelings for me,that was not intended,but now maybe I feel the same way... I can't ! even if I do and vice versa, I have a duty and a mission and I will complete it no matter what! I think of all the good mermories with Four and sigh. This is so hard! I hear my phone chime . I look and see a text from Four.

_Tris,I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to do that in a bad way. I just wanted to say I'm sorry.-Four_

_It's okay. i'll see you tomorrow at school . Night :P-Tris_

_Night Trissy!;PPPPPP-Four_

Wow... how mature. I soon close my eyes ready to wake up fresh and awake tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey ! Sorry I haven't been updating this as quickly,but I have been busier with school and stuff now. I am still writing though! Oh and if you haven't read my new story ,go check it out! It's called A Snake With Blue Eyes. If you understand the title,you will probably get where I am going with it. Well enjoy this chapter!**

**4**

FOUR POV

I awoke in my bed replaying last night. I kissed Tris. I grin like a dork to myself. _ I kissed Tris_. It really wasn't a big deal though. SInce we can't be together any ways,but I had my first and second kiss with Tris! I finally roll out of bed thinking about her. I decided maybe I should look a little nice today since I feel really good. I pull out some dark blue jeans and a dress shirt. It was a more casual kind. It was white with dark blue stripes. I leave the top two buttons undone and roll up the sleeves. It was neater than usual but still informal. I grab my bag for school,but I halt in my steps as I see him at the door way with a Jennifer trudging in behind him with his suit case.

"It's good to be home!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Welcome back!" I tried to say happily.

He looked at me and just straight flat out ,frowned. I rushed down the stairs.

"I have to go to school. See ya later ,Dad." I tried not to cringe or sound uncomfortable about saying Dad,but it sound unnatural . It felt like I ate trash and wanted to spit it out. It was bitter.

I run to school and meet everyone there.

"Four,kinda late." Zeke comments .

"Oh my dad came home today so I got caught up with him."

Tris's eyebrow twitched. After we exchange a few words Tris tells me we will have a talk later. I just nod. Forgetting or tuning out whatever she is saying and focus on her eyes and lips,her fair skin,and silky hair. I grinned like an idiot,and she noticed. I was brought back to reality ,when Tris slapped the side of my head.

"Are you listening?!"

_Oh crap she's angry._

Just as I was about to apologize, Linda comes up to us. She flips Tris off and turns and smiles at me.

"You think you're funny ,huh?"

"Well,yeah. Even my girlfriend does."

"Of course I do." Linda immediatly assumes I'm talking about her. I freeze that was not where I was going with it. I look around frantically and I panic.

"Yeah, maybe you do ,but uh-uh-uh" I am sweating , I blurt the first thing in mind."Tris is my girlfriend,so... GOTTA GO!" I yell and drag Tris away.

"WHaT THE HELL,EATON!?" She says as I pull her into a janitor's closet.

"Shhhh."

She covers her mouth and calms her breathing. Once we both think it's safe to talk we let out a sigh.

"As I was saying,WHAT THE HELL,EATON!?"

"I'm sorry. I paniced and you were the only thing in my mind." I saw her blush even in this dark closet.

Then it hit me."I'm in a fuc-" Tris slaps my in the face"What the fuc-" Again she slaps."WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!"

"Don't cus!'

"You did two seconds ago!"

" 'Cuz if you do I swear I won't be able to stop thinking about it and I'll say and my mom will freak!"

"Haha. I saw what you did there."

"What ?"

"You said swear." I chuckle a bit more"So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Not here , more secluded."

I nod.

We exit the closet awkwardly getting stares from everyone. Now I think everyone believes my lie. Because if I said "Oh yeah I have a girlfriend." and walk out of a closet with a girl... Yup ...

"Meet me at the park at lunch." She says.

"I will." I grin the dorkest grin I ever well... grinned. we part there ,but I can't wait to see Tris again.

TRIS POV

Hopefully his feelings for me haven't clouded his mind. Especially after what he told what's her face. I march into French... Oh yeah I forgot we have the same classes together. I take the same seat from the very first day.

_Flashback_

_"Sit." I am forced to plop down into a seat next to him in the back corner of the class._

_"Why exactly do I-"_

_"I said don't ask questions."_

_I feel a tap on my shoulder._

_"Excuse.I think my Four needs some real company."_

_Wow... Your Four huh? I start laughing to myself. He is probably "The Guy" In the school._

_"Move now." The brunette says. She tries to grab my hair. I stop her._

_"Don't do that. In fact don't touch me. "_

_"Who do you think you are?"_

_"My last comment wasn't a suggestion. It was a warning."_

_"Hey Tess. Check out this badass." They both laugh. I look towards Four, he seems really annoyed._

_"Enough. You two go sit down . NOW."_

_"Four I don't think this piece of trash should be here right now." She gestured toward me as she does she grabs my arm. Four tries to get up , but I stop him._

_"I'm warning you one last time."_

_"Pfft."_

_"Here goes your hand." _

_I grab her right hand and twist it to the left and put it behind her back and bend her hand up wards._

_"Ahhhh. WHat the- AH!" I push her off. Her scream echoed through the room_

_Some students watched in awe . Espacially Four, even though his face was blank his eyes showed it all._

_"Thanks." He whispers in my ear._

_"You owe me alot Mr..."_

_"Just call me Four."_

_I just nod as the math teacher arrives._

_"Hello class. I'm ." I took notes and paid attention , but every so often I got glares from Tess and the brunette. I look back at Four. _

_What have I gotten into? I sigh and continue. The bell rings and I'm off to find my locker._

_"Locker 219..." I mumble to myself. I find it and open it up and place my books inside and produce my French For Beginners : Division5 edition book._

_"Hey."_

_"Hey." I reply back as I slam close my locker. Oh it's Four. Geez my locker's next to his too? What the heck is wrong with this school?!_

_I run off towards French class. My eyes dash about looking for room 220. Finally capturing sight of the numbers 220, I make my way towards it. I walk in ._

_"Oh crap."_

_Four was sitting in the corner in the back towards the left. I decide to take the empty seat next to him._

_"I guess since You're the only one 'I know' I'll sit here." I put quotation marks around I know With my fingers._

_He took no offense and said nothing._

I grin as I think about it. I have quite an adventerous path in front of me. I am willingly to walk it ,risk it, live it. That adventrous path was Four. I know a part of me I hate to break S.A.N.D. rules,but another part wants me to be daring,brave,Dauntless.

I watch him sit down next to me carefully.

I will be brave for him.

**Sorry! I am so busy. hopefully you like this filler chapter sort of. Review how you liked Taylor ;)**

**Until then**

**Onle Dowals**


	18. Chapter 18: A little confusion

**Tris's POV**

**Sorry for not updating in forever! School has taken up so much time . i can barely read anymore! Well here is a another chapter.**

**BTW my pen name is pronouced Onlay doughwalls lol. Its an anagram of Leon Oswald. Clever huh?**

Lunch came around,before I knew it. I barely looked at Tobias sitting next to me. I was so caught up in what has happened recently and what will happen.

I am trotting over to the cafeteria ,when a figure stops me.

"Hey there Tris."

I look and meet those green eyes.

"What do you want?" I frigidly replied,or at least I tried.

"Nothing just," Peter runs the back of his hand against my cheek. I also noticed his left arm in a sling and his limp. "I want you."

I move away his hand."Back off Peter. You had a chance,but you just proved you were a maniac! So leave me alone and nothing bad will come of it." I lowered my voice a little towards the end.

He scoffs in my face."What will you do? Shoot me? Or maybe will both your boyfriends save you." he gave me a mocking smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh,SweetHeart, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Four and the new guy. Here's another tip for you ,Love," He leans down and whispers to me,"I always get what I want. '' He turns and struts away.

I swallow hard and blink my eyes. I try to recollect every bit of myself as I turn on my heel. I wasn't sure what was going to happen ,but one thing was certain- Four and Taylor can't hear about my latest encounter with Peter. I can handle that dimwit. he's just another one of those idiots who think they can mess around with girls or something along those lines.

I finally arrive to the cafeteria, luckily with no surprises.

"So! Was my party great or what?!" Zeke yelled. Everone replied with a,"yeah it was great."

I heard a couple laughters. I smile .

"It was awesome,Zeke, maybe next time I'll make you kiss tris full on the lips." I saw Will wink at me. I throw some bread at him from my lunch.

"Maybe Four would get jealous though" Zeke says.

Everyone said,"OOOOO!"

Four was staring at his lap. Trying to block out the awkward conversation,but the table got louder and louder.

"I kissed Tris after the party okay!" He yelled.

Chris burst everyone eardrums with her high-pitched shriek.

"Shut the hell up !" Uriah says.

Then it starts...

"When,where,how?" All the girls question me at once.

All because someone couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"So are you two dating now?" Marlene questioned

I open my mouth to say something,but I am interrupted.

"Yes,we are." I here an all to familar voice say. Then a pair of warm arms wrap around me,and a soft feather like kiss tickled my cheek.

"I'm Taylor. Tris's boyfriend."

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~

When I heard those words ,I stood up.

"Taylor!"

He hugs me as if I didn't just scream his name in confusion.

"I missed you."

I hug him back.

"Tris! I didn't know you were dating!?"

I see Four shift uncomfortablly.

Taylor and I sit down with his arm around me. I felt his finger tips run up and down my upper arm. I let out a harsh breath. He has changed. His looks were different . He wasn't the nerdy and weak Taylor at training camp. His glasses were gone,braces are off, and he has learned this foreign tactic -the winking , grazing of fingertips against my skin,and the smirk . He pushes my hair out of my face,which catches my attention.

"Tris, I said'are you going to the formal with Taylor?'" Chris said sternly.

"um.. Well I don't know. I mean.. um..."

"Were you planning on going with someone other than your boyfriend?" said Taylor said with a teasing look.

"I suppose I have too."

I see Peter limp in with Drew, and he winks at me. I clench a fist under the table and sigh.

"Are you alright?" I heard Zeke say.

"Oh, uh, yeah . Everything is actually in place."

"Oh, is it?" mumbled Four.

He obviously was jealous. I should have told him sooner about Taylor and our story. I bite my lower lip. I haven't even told my own mother about me and Taylor. Only my dad knows our deep secret.

Maybe it's time that my mom knew.

`````````~PAGE BREAK````````````````````~

FOUR POV

Taylor? Were they really together or was it a cover? I shut my locker with too much force and received plenty of stares. Marcus is back, Tris and Taylor are together, and I'm jealous... What a great day!

I walk into the gym at school and closed up these thoughts as we listen to our instructor.

TIME LASPE (After school)

I walked home with the hot feeling boiling in my blood every time I thought about Tris and Taylor. Maybe things are suppose to end this way. Maybe Tris wasn't for me. Maybe I am going to go on in life miserable. Maybe this was all wrong. I walk into my house and see him standing there with Andrew Prior.

"Son! Andrew is inviting us to dinner. Please, get changed ."

"Yes,Sir."

This only means a suit and tie again and to not say a word during this get-together. I pull out a black suit coat and pants , a light blue dress shirt , and a blue tie striped with black. I combed my hair and neatly stylied it just the way it should be.(Sorry, I'm not an expert on men's hair.) My black dress shoes were shined and ready to go. I looked into the mirror...

"She's right I look a romantic chick-flic actor..." I grin to myself at the memory of us in the gazebo as I hurrily run down stairs.

"We leave in 2 hours. First we need to attend my meeting and a lady that works for me has a fine daughter she wants you to meet."

"Why this all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Because, I'm tired of you. I want you out of the house as soon as possible."

I sighed.

(At the meeting)

I sat next to a girl named Odette. Her mother was a weathly business woman. Odette had auburn hair a pair of blue-purple eyes and a strange smile. He eyes were glued to me. I felt rather uncomfortable.

"So, You're Four..."

"Who else? Santa Claus?"

She chuckled.

"Funny. So do you want to get some coffee together?"

I look up and down at her body.

"How old are you?"

"15 why?" She grinned at me.

"Oh it's just your body is so under-developed." I shake my head.

"Wh-I-he-It's...I'll pretend you ddn't say that to me."

I smile a little bit.

"So coffee?"

"I guess since you're inviting me, you're paying."

"What?! But you are the guy!"

"So!"

She huffed a bit."Just go a date with me! I mean come on! I'm pretty!"

"Yes your are a cute little kid."

"Excuse me?! I'm 15!"

"Yes a kid. Plus you're not my type."

I walk off coolly as she stutters. I guess I'm going to the dinner early.

"The old Four comes out every once in a while." I grin at my victory.


	19. Chapter 19

**Onle Dowals here! How many were shocked that Taylor and Tris were together? Review if you were! I was making it a big twist in here so let's see how that plays out! Have you noticed? I haven't put on much spy stuff so this chapter will contain some.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (why do people think that anyways?)**

Tris POV

I was setting the table in the kitchen. Mom is always OCD when guests come over.

"Tris, could you come help me redecorate the living room really quick?" I heard my mom shout from the living room.

"Coming!" I scurry to her.

I am handed a clay painted bird to set on the coffee table that held two candles ,which I arranged around the bird.

I hear my phone chime, telling me a new text message was received.

_I'm coming over with equipment-Taylor_

_Okay,you should have dinner too I guess.-Tris_

_Of course! You're mom is a great cook.-Taylor_

_See you later-Tris_

_Goodbye,Love.-Taylor_

Sighing,I set my phone down on the table.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it dear?" she replied paying the tiniest bit of attention to me as she neatly wiped away dust from the book shelf.

"Taylor and I are together. I mean we have been together for roughly two years."

"Oh? I thought ...What about Four or I mean Tobias? I thought you two had a thing going on?"

"Mom,It's complicated."

I heard a knock on the door and stand to open it. I straighten my skirt and teal cardigan before opening the door.

"Hey,Love" Taylor says to me. I smile at him. I saw him caring a suitcase.

"What is that?"

"Oh, we need to plant some bugs in the Eaton house. Nate assigned it." He said as I moved out of his way into my house.

"Dad! Taylor and I are working!"

"Ok! I'll call you when guests arrive." My dad hollers in reply from his bedroom.

I grab Tyalor's hand and lead him to my room.

"I missed you so much." He says as I close the bedroom door.

"Vice versa." I said smiling. I hug him and take in his warmth and love. Nothing felt as right as this.

"Tris," I heard him say. I look up at him,but soon my eyes closed as his mouth drowned my in a burning sensation. He pressed me against my bedroom door, and his hands began to wonder up and down my body, while his mouth bisied itself in burning me. Though a fire burned between us he set chills down my spine when his hands found bare skin higher up my skirt I would let anyone else touch. I removed my lips from his before I drowned myself in them.

"I thought we were going to do business?" I say gasping a little bit.

"Why can we not catch up and have working follow that?"

I looked into his brown eyes. "I love you." The words fell like glass hitting hardwood,and as soon as the glass shattered he kisses me with passion. He pulls me towards my bed. We trip over onto it . I stop before it goes further.

"I have not forgotten your fears ,Tris. Trust me, I would never force you."

I sighed as I held his hand.

"Let's get to work." I said firnly.

"Yes,Agent Blizzard."

He flipped open the briefcase after entering a code. A few tiny cameras were present and ready to use. The device itself was the case. It was to capture and listen to the sound and images from the cameras.

"Gear up we are breaking into the Eaton's." Taylor says coolly. I smirk at him.

"Hell yeah." I said as I unlocked a secret compartment in my closet and pulled my all black garments and bulletproof vest. I pulled them out. I stared at Taylor. It's okay to change in front of your boyfriend right? I forget it and just strip down. I heard him whistle when I removed my shirt . I,obviously, threw it at his face and finished changing. He was geared up and ready. I grabbed three cameras same for him. We climb out the window . I noticed Taylor had a backpack. Walking to the Eaton's I receive a message from Four.

_Can I come over early? I'm having a rough afternoon and we need 2 talk.-4_

_Yeah. -Tris._

I don't have time for long texts right now so I turn my phone off. I go to the front door of the mansion and pick the lock. The maids and butlers are still busy so we dashed around the shadows. Placing cameras around main areas, we finally leave.

I put back on my white blouse,teal cardigan,and black skirt. Taylor put back on his white dress shirt,grey dress pants with a matching coat, and no tie. He left the two top buttons undone.

"Good job." I said to him.

"Yeah, I know." he smirks. I kiss him once,twice,then what seemed like two seconds was half an hourof our lips being molded together. I hear a knock and quickly depart my lips from Taylor's, straighten up my outfit,and calmed my face. I open the door.

"Four, let's go to the patio." I think he saw Taylor in my room. He probably has a million questions.

"I thought we were suppose to meet up after lunch in private?!" He's clearly pissed.

"Sorry,but things got complicated."

"And I thought you told me you and Taylor weren't dating?!" He is yelling at me now.

''Does it concern you if I'm dating him?! I'm sorry if my kindness confused you for something else,but I can't have you yelling at me like this."

"Tris, do you know how I feel about you?" he says quietly.

"Yes, I do. "

"I know you feel the same thing,because when I kissed you it was... it was.. different."

"Four, I'm a secret agent. I didn't come here to fall in love with you. I came here to protect you." I tried to say it as low and authoritive as possible. I spun around and walked away.

"Tris, I love you." I froze for a moment. I scoff.

"That's what they all say."

I knew Four would be blinded by his emotions. I already knew,but something dangerous lurked in the shadows-

I might be blinded by him too.


	20. Now she's the reason I do

**Hello! I say that all the time. Oh by the way, I'm a girl. Some people maybe thought that because I mentioned Leon Oswald... he's a fictional character.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

FOUR POV

I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have opened my mouth,but Taylor... I hate his guts...

I pace the patio.

"Four, what are you doing out here?" said.

"Oh,just getting so air." I reply calmly.

"Where's Tris?"

"I don't know."

"Oh,'' She looked a little confused. She turned to walk away.

" ?"

"Yes?" She smiled sweetly at me,just how a loving mother should.

"I don't think I'll be coming around as often."

"Oh ,how come? Am I too harsh? Is the house-"

"No it's not you. It's something else." I started for the front door,but she grabbed my arm.

"Don't let Beatrice's profession scare you. She's just as scared as you are." I tried to smile,but doesn't she know her daughter is dating a perfect guy?

I open the front door ,but as I do I see Marcus.

"Where did you go?" he asked in a deadly silently tone.

"I -Um-uh."

"I called him over earlier . I needed help with dinner. Beatrice was out." I heard say.

I heard my father hmmm and look at me and .

"Well, then, Let's have dinner!" He said merrily. I let out a harsh breath, when my father passed by me into the house.

"Thank you." I mouthed to Natalie.

She just smiled and winked at me.

The Priors are lucky to have such a warm and loving mom. A mother that is living and happy. SHe loves them and takes care of them. I stood there wishing I had someone like her.

TRIS POV

I don't know why pain surges through me. I am the one who sharply cut the connections with Four. I am the one who frigidly turned him down,but why? Why does it hurt so much? I sat on my bed thinking and meditaing on it. Out of surprise, Taylor kisses me.

"I was talking to you." He mumbles softly between kisses. I push him away.

"I was thinking. So please leave me to it."

"Yes,Ma'am." He kissed my cheek and continued his work. I heard my dad call me to dinner. I grab Taylor and hok my arm with his. I take a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" His hand came up and caressed my cheek.

"Yes." I lied. That's all I've been doing to everyone and myself. Every moment I tell myself - I don't love Tobias. I love Taylor. My job is too important. When really it hurts more and more. This bond between us... I have strings wrapped around me. I'm tangled and confused. I knew that. I a little longer and it'ss be over. I close my eyes.

"Ready?" Taylor says shaking out of my thoughts. I nod. I smile when I greet my mom and Marcus and ...Tobias. I see the crestfallen expression on his face. I frown. He shakes his head and turns away. My mother seats us at the table. Again,Marcus seats the adults on one side and the "kids" on the other. Tobias stiffly sits next to Taylor. I look at Toby. His hands were gripping the table cloth. If only I could hold his hand... I shut my eyes close ,tightly. Tris, you can't let that happen. I reminisce what I wanted to tell my family. This time with more confidence.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"What is it ,Dear?" My dad replied back .

"I haven't clearly made this statement," I begin,"Taylor and I," I see Tobias put sown his fork and form a fist under the table."Are dating."

"What?!" Caleb said. I was expecting Tobias's out rage or something.''You're dating my best friend?!" Caleb's face is red hot. He downs a glass of water quickly.

"Sorry, I would have told you soon,but my job is a big thing for me." Taylor says while patting Caleb's shoulder.

My dad was choking on water and shoots me a glare.

"Sorry if it's sudden?" I said more in questioning tone than a confident one.

Tobias had already gotten up."Excuse me." He says politely and surprisingly calm. I watch him stomp out of the dining room and out the front door.

"Beatrice, can I speak to you privately?"I heard my father's stern voice. I look at Marcus who hadn't said a word and leave with my father.

"I told you to wait before you tell everyone!"

"I- well, Tobias was getting clingy and rule 4 states-"

"I know what it says,but we were so close..."

"I'm sorry."

He storms out of the room.

FOUR POV

I knew it was coming. It was a bullet I couldn't dodge. I fling the front door open in anger. I shouldn't be this way,but I was. I should be understanding of Tris. I sisn't met any of her standards. She was a spy. I'm a victim of abuse. Taylor has known Tris longer anyhow. I untie my black tie and drape in over my shoulders. I toss my coat on the couch and roll my sleeves up. I go to the kitchen and grab a glass and a random bottle of alcohol.

"Tris, you were the reason I didn't drink. Now, you're the reason I do." I pour a glass full and swallow as much of the brown content as fast as I can. It burns my throat. It was warm in a strange way,but that didn't matter as I continue to drink. Glass after glass, tear after tear... I couldn't manage to settle myself. I took the empty bottle and threw it on the ground. I couldn't stand straight, Everything was lopsided and slightly blurry. I don't know why I'm angry now,but I continue in my rage. Breaking everything I see, cups, pictures,dishes,trophies, anything tangible and breakable. I hear the door crash open.

"TOBIAS!"

"Yes?" I said. I couldn't open my eyes so I fell to the ground. Where am I?

"What are you doing?! You left an hour before dinner was over!"

Before for I could reply with my slurred speech , I laughed and went unconscience.

I wake up to the feeling of a painful pounding in my head. I sit up in pain.

"Tobias?" I hear my father. I close my eyes ready to feel the pain,but instead I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Shock filled me. What just happened?

"I'm sorry. I -I-I." I don't say anymore. I just sit there clueless of my doings the previous night."What happened?" I finally said.

"Well, my son became a dunk retard."

Images flash through my mind . The alcohol...the noise... and screaming... Then pain shoots me in the chest. "Tris." Her name falls from my lips and shatters.

**SO... Tobias gets drunk at the age of like what did I say before? 17 or 18 years old? If you remember how old I said he was in the story review it.**


	21. Too early for the Ring

**Hello! So who ahs read my new story?! I'm so excited to start that project,but for right now, my heart is set upon finishing this for you. The ending will appear in roughly 10 chapters!**

**TRIS POV**

I sat up in bed rubbing Blizzard's head. It was seven A.M., and I was still sitting there. Taylor left after dinner last night ,so I didn't say goodbye. I finally gather up my strength to move . Trudging towards the bathroom, my phone goes off.

_See you at school!- Chris_

_See ya-Tris_

That girl never stops texting. I shake my head and smile. It's great having her for a friend. I start the shower. Hot water beats down on me. I wash my body and hair,but I just stand there thinking. I wonder if the cameras work... That one thought pulled me from the shower and out to my room. I dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, black Converse,and a plain black t-shirt. I dry my hair and walk over to the portable computer Taylor brought. He left a note on it...

_I connected the system to your phone. _

_-Taylor._

I smile. Great now I can watch on the go. I sweep up my bag and head out the door. I had to walk to school. Tobias wasn't there to walk with me. I already knew he wouldn't show. Especially after last night. After a good ten minutes,I'm entering the building. I see a few Dauntless students wave,smile, and greet me. I see Chris running towards me.

"What did you do to Four?!"

"Nothing...Why?"

"He isn't talking to anyone. It kinda creeps me out. I know he usually doesn't say much,but he complete ignores us. "

I follow Chris . She leads me to where Zeke,Uriah ,and Four are standing.

"Dude, tell me something!" Uriah screams in frustration.

"Calm down. Maybe something came up."

"What's up guys?" I say , faking a smile. Four looks me directly in the eyes. I saw his hurt expression, and the pleading in his eyes.

"Four , won't tell us what's wrong. Maybe you can do something. Come on guys ." Zeke says. I just nod.

"Four,I-"he interrupts me...

"I promise not to interfere with your work. Whatever you're doing."

"Do you really not know that I know about the problem you have?" Is he really that clueless?

"Tris, It's obvious. You want to get my father for what he's doing." He sighs," I'm just emotional unstable."

I pat his shoulder."Don't worry. Once we catch him, your life will be easy ,and you'll be free. No more crazy over protective spies or secrets." I tried comforting him,but his face was still the same.

"That's the problem." I look at him,confused."I'm going to lose you."

My heart fell apart. How could he still not forget me?

"Four,you need to erase me. Forget I was ever here. "

"Tris, There's no possible way I could."

"Why? Why can't you do that one thing for me?"

"Because I love you."

I let out a breath and sigh."Listen to be,Toby," I am now whispering," Once I finish this project, you won't see me around anymore."

"What?" He said rather loudly.

"Shhh..." I continue in a whisper."You know I am a spy. If anyone else knows my cover is blown. Since you already know,I have to leave. . Like I never existed. I have to change my name,maybe dye my hair, or something . Beatrice Prior is my name today,but tomorrow it could change. "

I walk away,not able to fight the tears. I turn the corner and lean against the wall.

"I love you and you have no idea how much it hurts."

FOUR POV

She left my sight. I wondered if it was just as hard on her as it is for me. I head towards whatever class I had to go to. My mind blurred by Tris's words.

"I love you." I said it quietly to myself,"I love you." I repeated it over and over. I loved her. I don't know what convinced me that I did,but I did. She was smart,pretty,and worthy of respect. No one could possibly replace her.

PAGE BREAK...OKAY! ACTION!

I sat next to Zeke."Hey." I said to him.

"THE GREAT FOUR SPEAKS AGAIN!" I hear Uriah shout. We laugh at the table. After exchanging a few words , I whisper to Zeke."We need to talk about something."

He nods. Beatrice and Chris walk to the table.

"What did you do to make him talk?" Marlene asked in awe.

"I slapped him across the face and said,'GET YOUR HEAD IN GEAR! '."

We all laugh . I at least pretended .I was some what thankful that she didn't tell them about what I said to her.

PAGE BREAK if it was abrupt.

TRIS'S POV

I tap a few things on my phone and I find the system Taylor put on here. I select the videos from last night and I watched in horror as I walked home from school.

I saw Tobias continuously drink and start going on a drunkened rampage. I felt tears dripping down my face. Of course he was hurt,but he got drunk? I call Taylor.

"I need to speak to you. Meet me at the park." I hung up.

I walked to the park . Taylor somehow managed to get there before me.

"What's wrong?" I run and entangle my arms around him and just cry. He sat me down on a bench next to him.

"Do you love me?" I said.

"Why so sudden?"

"Just answer."

"Tris,I love you more than anyone in the world. Funny you should ask, I was going to wait longer,but..." He pulls a ringout."I know you're still sixteen,but I'm willing to wait forever."

"Taylor,...'' Tears kept coming. They weren't tears of joy,but tears of frustration. How can I love two persons, when I can have only one? Taylor can't know about my true feelings... not yet.

"Let's watch the Eaton household shall we?" I said changing the subject and wiping my tears. He nods and kisses my forehead.

I start the program and we watch Marcus drink vodka straight from the bottle.I see the front door open Tobias walks in with a sullen look .

"Cone here,boy."

Tobias reluctantly stood there but soon headed towards him. He pulls out his belt. Toby drops to his knees and shields his face.

"You disgust me ." I hear Marcus say."You worthless piece of trash." I could hear the belt smack against him and the wailing from Tobias's voice.

"Tris ." I hear Taylor say. He wipes away the flow of tears that I didn't know I was crying.

"You love him don't you?"

I drop the phone."What?"

"I notice the way you look at him. I notice how hard it is for you to move on from him.I noticed your hurt face and heard what you said to him. You're only hurting yourself by hurting him."

I squeeze his torso."Do I really? Do I really love him?"

"You tell me."

Images,memories, thoughts flash in my mind. "I'm sorry ,Taylor.''

"Don't be." He looks at the ring in his hand."No matter what, I just want you happy. Whether leaving me makes you happy or marrying me in the future,just know whatever your choice is I'll respect it." With that he stood up and left me sitting in awe on the bench. I knew what i had to do.


	22. Chapter 22: The hotel room secret

TAYLOR POV

I let her go. She has a choice. I love her. I do,but if she doesn't then... that's that. I just wish the best for her. I look over my shoulder as I walk away from an outstanding girl. He's lucky ,Four is, to have a girl like that love him. I just hoped that our love would last till she was of age. I wanted to marry her and have a family. I smile at the thought,but it soon fades when I recall our last few words.

"It's your call ,Tris. Just say it." I whisper. I was already at my hotel room. The red velvet chairs lined the lobby ,and the smell of freshly baked bread wafted into the lobby. Maybe one day I can have Tris again.

FOUR POV

I crawled to my bedroom and called for Jennifer. She hurried her way up here.

"Tobias, you have to get help!"

I don't say a word, I just groan in pain. She cleans the new wounds and wraps them up. I needed a mother like Jennifer. She cared for me like a son. Before I knew it she was done.

"Get some rest." I just nod and quickly fall a sleep.

PAGE BREAK...

I am awakened by someone shaking my arm. I try to force my heavy eyelids open.

"Tobias,Tobias! Get up!"

"Tris?" I asked still in a sleepy daze.

"Son,get up! You're going to be late for school!"

I snap into reality when I hear the word Son. I roll off the bed and get dressed. My father stomps out of the room. He was angry ,it was obvious. I wash up and run out the door. I couldn't shower,because Jennifer was too busy today to change the wrap for my wounds. I run out the door and head to school. As soon as I arrive, I head to math class. I notice that Tris was already there. I take the same seat next to her. She passes me a note.

_You said you loved me yesterday. Care to explain?_

I read the note to myself. I blushed a bit ,but it was unnoticeable. I scribble down my response.

_I did. Tris,I care for you. I respect you. I can't find the words to say or write in this case. Except for..._

_I love you._

She blushed as she read the note. I jot something else down.

_What about Taylor?_

She frowned when she read that.

_I don't know. I honestly have feelings for you . I really do,but something is pulling me to Taylor. I miss him a lot._

I pat her shoulder.

_If you're already happy with him don't let my feelings get in the way. my feelings are my own._

She smiled at me.

"Miss Prior, could you please give me your answer?" I heard the teacher say.

Somehow Tris said the correct answer. Whatever it was...

_Thank you._ Is all her note said . I just smile trying not to be jealous or angry. She hands me another piece of paper.

_I saw what you. You took what I guess was your first drink of alcohol._

I gripped the note tightly. I looked at her. She gently touched my hand ans whispered.

"Don't ever do that again. I swear I'll kill you." Tris just smirked at me. I shyly smiled at her. I mouthed an "I'm sorry."

The next few classes bore on. My mind was clouded by Tris. She had feelings for me. I couldn't help,but tingle inwardly. Zeke sat next to me outside during lunch.

"So you wanted to talk yesterday,but what happened?"

I forgot completely. My dad called me home early.

"My dad needed me." he nodded understandingly.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"So... Tris...I -have-well..."

He hits my back a little to hard. I groan.

"Spit it out already!"

"I like Tris... a lot." I watch a large grin sprout on his face.

"I knew it!"

We talked for a bit. I felt relieved. I didn't have to keep it a secret or lie about it to him anymore.

TRIS POV

Decided to just sit with the girls at the lunch room table. I saw Taylor ,undercover as a student, sit at another table alone. I meet his eyes. I wave my hand for him to come over, and he does.

"Can I help you?" He says politely. I could smell his natural scent that I have know for so long. I gaze up at his dark brown orbs and his neat brown hair. His lips looked soft ,and his skin was clear. I clear my throat.

"Wanted to say I love you and that I made that decision."

He smiles. He grabs me and lifts me into the air. I grab his face and press my lips to his.

"Whoa! No PDA!" I heard Marlene cry out jokingly. We all laugh. I see Four walk in with Zeke and Uriah.

"Hey , what are you ladies up to?" Uriah says.

"Nothing,just watching to lovebirds kiss till their lips fell off." Chris says with a smirk. Taylor grabs Four's hand and shakes it. Taylor leans close to his ear,but I couldn't hear what he said. The whole group just enjoyed each others company and laughed. I'm so lucky to have such great friends,but soon I have to leave this behind. I felt the corners of my mouth droop. Taylor must have seen that,because he caught my lips with his. I wrap my arms around his torso. I felt so happy. I had friends,a lover,and Four." Four was more than those two. He couldn't be just a friend,but he couldn't be a lover. Sure we kissed a couple of times,but he has a special place. I then remember my business here again...Capture Marcus Eaton. Tonight we make our move.

PAGE BREAK (sorry If I don't spend too much time in their school life)

I walked with Taylor out of the building.

"Do you think I can stay at the hotel with you? I want to get Marcus tonight."

"Of course. And Tris?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for choosing me." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"I love you. What can I say?"

I pick up some clothes from home and hop in Taylor's Lexus. We are at the hotel he stays at. The names was called Banniker. It was a weird name,but I didn't ask questions. I walk in with Taylor's arm hooked with mine. It was a five star hotel. I watched the bus bodies of maids and butlers and others.

"How do you put up with the flirtatious maids?" I say nudging his side a bit.

"I tell them I'm affianced." He says winking. I just chuckle. we get into the elevator. As soon as the doors close, he pushes me against the wall of the elevator and kisses with vigor and sweetness. I place one hand on his shoulder and the other around his neck. His lips trailed down my jawline, and I shiver in response. His nose brushes my neck in a ghostly manner and a gasp escapes my mouth. I knew he was smirking. The elevator dings, and the doors open.

"Maybe we could do more than work tonight." Taylor remarks. I see the glint in his eyes.

"Taylor, I may be in love with you,but you know me too well." He knew of a certain fear of mine...Intimacy.

"I know..." He pushes the door open to his hotel room. He closes it in great haste and pushes me on the bed."But I know I can still kiss you."

His hands roam around my body was I grip the back of his shirt. Lips parted and tongues entangled . I gasp as he trails his hand on my legs higher than appropriate. I felt the heat and lust and love... I couldn't stop. He manages to remove the clothes between us and in soon he was to take a gift I could never take back...


	23. Shot

**Okay tell me how many of you thought Tris slept with Taylor? Someone put up a horribly review. I didn't get discouraged. In fact, I laughed. Really hard! It's funny how people are outraged by fictional characters and fictional events. Let's make this clear... IT IS A FOURTRIS, BUT a sequel has to be written. I hope you guys have gotten to read another new story Hard to Love. It is not a Fourtris... Eric is ...well going to take the scene.**

**Tris Pov**

I felt my stomach sink as his hands roamed my bare skin. I whimper in fear.

"Taylor?"

"Yes?" I look directly into his eyes. He smiles softly."Tris,if you're not ready it's fine. I'm glad you're taking things slow. Actually," He smiles and shakes his head as he sits up."I'm scared too. My hands are frigid. I was nervous."

I watch him button back up his shirt.

"Thank you for understanding." I kiss his cheek."Shall we catch that bastard?"

"Hell yeah." I hear him say with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Before we knew it, we were making phone calls,writing things down like maniacs,and gearing up.

"Ready?" He asks me.

"Yeah, so what's the plan?"

"So by the information I gathered, Marcus is at the house of Richard Matthews. A few other government officials are there. It seems like he's bribing them for a seat in Congress or to be mayor or something. They call themselves the Fulcrum. There are five subjects total: Richard Matthew,David Shaw, Micheal Woods, George Allen,and Marcus Eaton. So they are located at the top level of the building."

"How are we going to take them down?"

"Our team divides into two. Team A goes to the front . Team B gets the back. If it's needed, Team B will split in two to block all exits."

I nod and cock my gun. A knock on the door makes me jerk my head to look at the door.

"I'll get it."

I hear the door open and see a S.A.N.D. leader walk in.

"Agent Blizzard, you did a good job here." I hear Nathan say.

"Thank you , sir." I stand straight and salute.

"At ease."

I relax my stiff shoulders. Taylor once again repeats the mission lay out.

"It's a go." I hear Nathan say.

"Yes,sir." Taylor replied.

We were sent away to Matthew's house. I was in team A with Taylor. We headed quietly to the front. I saw Richard walk out of the room and into another.

"He walked to the room on your left.'' I said to agent Z. He nods and carefully scans the halls with his gun in hand. Taylor grabs my arm.

"Change of plans. We need a sniper on the nearest building Tris. Nathan wants you." I nod and following him. The sniper was already set up . I looked through the scope and watch the men in the house talk and drink.

"When and who do I get first?"

"It's your call Tris." Taylor says. My finger slight pushes the trigger. I steadied my breathing. I heard a shot,but it wasn't from me. I watch the men in the building scurry around in shock. I turn around. I see Marcus. I look on the ground. Taylor was lying there in pain and in a puddle of blood. I watch his gasp for air. His eyes meet mine. Mine were tear filled.

"Aren't you Beatrice Prior?" I heard Marcus's poisonous voice.

"Yeah, and you're Marcus a child abuser."

He laughs."There's no where for you to go,but down off the roof." I look down in terror.

"Just move away from him."

Marcus points the gun to Taylor again.

"Why should I?"

I clenched my fists.

"Just stop." I say with my eyes shut tight. I open them and his finger barely pushes the trigger. I hear voices.

"On the roof!" Marcus darts away. I hurry to Taylor's side.

"We need to get you out of here." I say. He stops me.

"Tris, I love you." He says. I felt the tears spilling over.

"I love you,too."

"Promise me that..." I cut him off.

"You're not going to die,just let me help you out of here."

"Tris,listen. Promise me, that no matter what, you'll stay strong and never change a thing about you." I nod while tears dripped .

"Now is probably a bad time,but,"He says slowly put his hand in his pocket, and he pulls out the ring."I wanted to be yours forever. I guess that's not going to happen. But if I could, would you say yes?"

I nod my head,"Yes,Taylor Black,yes."

He slips the ring on my finger slowly."I love you,Beatrice Prior." I kiss him and hug him. His hand touches my face,but soon he slips away from me.

"Taylor...no,Taylor!" I scream his name,but his limp body is still. It hurt so much. I couldn't take it. I just screamed his name. Soldiers help me up and pull me away from his body. I fight back even though I know he's already gone.

TAYLOR POV (before he died)

"It's your call,Tris." I watch her careful body lay there on the edge of the roof. I hear a shot. At first I thought it was her,until pain hits me in the chest. I look down to see blood spilling out. I gasp for air. I fall to the ground clutching the wound. The pain was so overwhelming,that I couldn't concentrate on what Marcus and Tris were saying. Soon I see Tris run to me.

"We need to get you out of." I hear her say. It was too late though. I lost too much blood. It was no use in wasting time and money to save a person that was half alive.

"Tris,I love you."

"I love you ,too." She says.

"Promise me...'' I start ,but she cuts me off.

"You're going to die,just let me help you out of here." I watch the tears stream down her face. Though my vision was slightly blurred I could still see her beautiful face.

"Tris,listen. Promise me, that no matter what, you'll stay strong and never change a thing about you." I said.

She just nods. The pain was agonizing.

"Now is probably a bad time,but,"I groan as I pull the ring from my pocket."I wanted to be yours forever. I guess that's not going to happen. But if I could, would you say yes?"

"Yes,Taylor Black,yes." I put the ring on her finger.

"I love you,Beatrice Prior."

She kisses me and hugs me. Soon I close my eyes and I can no longer breath... I'm gone.


	24. The Funeral

**Anyone feel sadness jolt them when Taylor died?... I was sad that his scene ended so soon,but that's that.**

TRIS POV

I sat in the car with Nathan . They had put Taylor in a body suit and put him into one of the vans they drove.

"He was a good agent." Nathan said,breaking the silence.

I nod. It was hard to speak after you see a loved one die in your arms.

"He was always good to you."

"Shut up Nate.'' I felt tears pricking my eyes. He pats my shoulder.

"Hang in there."

He drops me off at home. I trudged through the house.

"What's wrong? Where's Taylor? Who drove you here?" My mom asked frantically.

I shake my head as the tears dripped."I couldn't save died in my arms."

My dad walked in when I said those words, he instantly hugged me."You have a guest. Go wash up."

I run upstairs and change out of my gear. Taylor's blood stained in, and his scent still lingered on my skin. I break down in tears and I just scream with clenched fists. I drop to the ground. Tobias an dmy dad come rushing in. I saw the blood stained on my shirt.

"It hurts so much."

Tobias looks at me confused,but my father hugged me and comforted me. I calm down and sit on my bed . I patted the spot next to me. Toby sat down.

"Tobias, today, I got back with Taylor. Today, I lost him." I mumbled."He bled to death in my arms. I should have helped him to the hospital." I lower my head and grip the bedsheet. I feel Tobias's body cling to me.

"You'll make it through. I know you can. You're smart and brave. You have people who care about you too. A loving family ,friends,and then there's me. " He smiles at me and wipes the tears from my face.

"Honestly,Tris, I'm envious of you. You belong to a family that loves you. " I nod"I ...I'm abused."

He finally admits. I already knew.

"I know Tobias." I said."That's why Taylor and I were here."

"I know ,Tris."

I hug his torso. I flip through radio stations and a song catches my ears. I turn it off. It was a song that will never leave my heart,but I can't cry anymore. That song was the song I played to Taylor before I left S.A.N.D. to do this mission. I thank Toby and fall asleep on my bed .

PAGE BREAK

I wake up to a shaking on my shoulder.

"Agent Blizzard?"

I open my eyes.

"Agent Z?!"

"I have a name you know..."

"Sorry,Bryce. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I came to help you pack according to Nathan's orders."

My stomach dropped. I have to leave Tobias,Christina,and my family all over again. Tears swelled,but I blink them back. I cried enough yesterday,though tears can't expression the pain I felt . Taylor was gone.

"Okay."

TOBIAS POV

I sat on the couch all night. My father didn't come home. I took a sip of my coke that Jennifer brought me. I call Tris up.

_Hey...-4_

_hey-t_

_When are you leaving again?-4_

_here talk to me friend-t_

_hello?-Bryce_

_who is this?-4_

_I'm Tris's associate -B_

_When are you planning to leave?-4_

_you mean Tris? sometime this weekend-B_

_Thank you-4_

I hung up. Today was Thursday. I decided to spend as much time with her as possible. I snatch up my leather jacket and hop on my motorcycle. In a few minutes I'm in front of her house. I take off my helmet and knock on the door.

"Four! How nice to see you."

"As to you. May I steal Tris for two days?"

She winks at me,"Of course. Just don't tell her father." I grin

"Thank you. I want to cheer her up."

''You're such a sweet and charming boy!''

"Sure he is. On the first day of school he dragged me around like a dog!" I hear Tris chime in.

She comes forward. She is dressed in a white t-shirt,blue jeans,a black jacket,and boots.

We ride away. I bring her to the park by the school.

"I wanted to talk to you,but I was busy. I wanted to give you something before I leave too."

"What is it?" I say trying to sound like an impatient kid.

She grins,"First,It's something very precious to me. It's like another part of me. I love it with all of my heart."

I nod my head."Whatever it is I promise to love it,protect it ,and guard it with my life!" I said my short oath.

"I want you to take care of Blizzard for me."

I feel a little shocked."Are you sure?"

"I trust you. I trust you with him, and I'm sure he doesn't trust you yet." She says laughing. I notice her staring at her left hand.

"What is that?" I look over her shoulder. A ring. A very expensive one,but it was something I could afford.

"Taylor...?"

She nods.

The band of the ring was silver. A single one carat diamond was placed in the center with what looks like vines wrapping around to hold it up. An intricate piece of work. It was beautiful indeed. She took it off and showed me the engraving inside.

_Be brave,Tris.-Taylor_

I watch tear drops falling on her lap. I pull her into an embrace. A few minutes of comfort she breaks the silence...

"I love you,Tobias Eaton."

I look at her."i love you,Beatrice Prior."

"I miss you ,Taylor Black." She whispers.

PAGE BREAK

TRIS POV

It was Saturday. The day of Taylor's funeral. He was laid in his best suit with the deep purple tie I bought him two years again. I place a white rose with the others that lay resting on his lifeless body.

I was called to give a eulogy for Taylor. I walk up.

"I'm Beatrice Prior. I a very good friend of Taylor's. I believe we can all agree that Taylor was a charming sweet boy. Even from childhood , he was the same way. He lived only a short 18 years of this dreadful thing called life. He was the one person who made another laugh during their hard times and was considerate of another's feelings or opinions. " tears spilled over and dripped on the stand."I loved Taylor. There was no other person that made me feel the way he loved me. " I run off not daring to finish. They tears wouldn't stop ,and Chris hugged me tight. It was too hard. So I sat there the rest of the service.

We all departed from the church building and went out ways. I leave later tonight. Marcus is still on the loose and the other four men are too. I knew that I would get them for what they did. Marcus was a monster. He will pay for what he did to Taylor ,and what he did to Tobias. I run a hand through my blonde hair.

"You just wait,Marcus."


	25. Chapter 25:Daddy is gone too

**Taylor! We miss you! Who wants a sequel? I need ten reviews then! 10 REVIEWS. I'm not asking for 150... just 10.**

**FOUR POV**

I watched her tear up at the funeral. I am now driving back home on my motorcycle. I go inside to the house and ask Jennifer for a glass of water. She nods. I walk into my bedroom,and I see someone in there.

"What are you doing?" I ask the figure coming through the window.

"Dad?" I asked shocked. I watch him fall on the ground and drop a gun. I back away.

"You killed Taylor didn't you? You bribed those men too." I said.

"Tobias,calm down. This is for us. We will be even more rich." He says breathless. I shake my head

"No. It's going to be for you. I'll still be getting whipped,hit ,and tortured. Leave."

"Tobias."

"I said leave! I don't want to see your face. "

"It's alright. I'm sorry for hurting you everyday."

"No! " Tears streaming down my face."You didn't just hurt me! You hurt the girl I love. You've done something worse than beat me . You made her life a like hell." I point at him.

He points the gun at me."You make everything hard,Tobias. Are you ready to meet your fate?"

"I already died." I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to shoot my. I hear the window break and shatter. I see Andrew grab Marcus . I back up to the wall and watch Andrew handcuff Marcus.

"Are you okay?" I nod my head."I'm going to call someone. Hold on."

I sit against the door waiting. Suddenly I hear a gun shot. I jerk my head up. Marcus shot Andrew,and he was unlocking the cuffs. I watch Andrew choke on the blood coming from his mouth. I hear voices of men nearing my room. Armed men come in ,but Marcus was already gone. I couldn't catch him. He was armed. I'm just a teenage boy. I put Andrew's head on my lap.

"Call Tris." He says. I quickly called Tris to come to my house. Soon she was here crying.

"Daddy..." His hand stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry." He says.

I called an ambulance."They going to be here soon,just stay with us a bit longer." I said to .

"Tobias, take care of Beatrice for me." I nod.

"I love you ,Beatrice."

"No. Don't leave me. " She says hugging him. His eyes close ,and his body goes limp.

"I'm sorry ,Tris. It was my fualt for not doing anything." I said.

"No," She replies, wiping away tears."It's my fault for not catching Marcus in time." I hug her.

"I'm sorry." She wraps her arms around my torso.

TRIS POV

I hugged Tobias, and I didn't want to let go. Nathan came in.

"Marcus got away too fast for us to know where he went. Seems to me he got a ride by someone."

I nod my head.

"Tris?" I hear Nate say,"Kill Marcus next time you see him."

I felt revenge trickle inside of me."Yes,sir." I stood up and left the house.

Marcus deserves to die. I'm the one who is going to kill him. He took to much away from me.

"I'll get you,Marcus Eaton."

**Filler chapter sorry.I'm busy tonight. Sorry fot mistakes or errors.**


	26. Chapter 26

**So...There are no happy laughing scenes so far. Let me warn you... this story will end soon and there will be a sequel. Why ? you ask... Four please explain**

**Four: Well,Onle Dowals want it to end soon. Also this story is going to be somewhat of a back story for the sequel. The sequel will include the actual love story of Me and Tris.**

**Me:With that said... LIGHTS, CAMERA,ACTION!**

TRIS POV

I sat in my room planning to avenge my father and Taylor's deaths. I place a gun in my night stand drawer. I get ready for bed,even though it's only six P.M. I crawl into bed and pull a blanket over me. Blizzard climbs and sleeps on the foot of my bed. BLizzard is only five years old,but he's smart. I keep thinking of him as a puppy,but he's long past that stage. I rub his head as he snoozes off into sleep. I follow suit and drift off to sleep.

_I hear a bang. I see Taylor and Four both bleeding to death on either side of me. Both reaching out their hands to me and calling for help. I look back and forth. Straight ahead stands Marcus._

_"It's hard to choose one. Pick one."_

_"Just put the gun down."_

_"No, pick one to save."_

_I look to my left and to my right. Taylor and Tobias are both in the same state of agonizing pain. I walk forward to Marcus . He points his gun at me with an outstretched arm. I press the gun to my chest._

_"Fine. We'll bury you with them."_

_His finger pulls the trigger._

I wake up screaming and sweating.

"Are you alright?!" Caleb calls from the doorway.

I shake my head. "Everyone I love is getting hurt,Caleb."

"Tris, get so sleep. Dad's funeral is tomorrow."

"Caleb! We went to a funeral today. Tomorrow, is the funeral of our father. Marcus is going to keep at this . We need to stop him."

"Beatrice,calm down . I miss both of them too,but you need more rest than all of us. Please, Mom is already hurt. If you do something impulsive and get hurt,I can't forgive you. You're going to hurt Mom even more."

I nod."Good night." he says.

"Night."

I curl up in a ball and sleep and dreamless sleep.

PAGE BREAK (TIME LASPE) After the funeral

Tris POV

I walked around the block with Blizzard. I was still dressed in my black dress and cardigan. I had thrown over a long black coat. Blizzard could feel the sullen atmosphere. He drooped his tail and hung his head.

"I love you,Blizzard."

I leave today. I decide to give Blizzard to Tobias,while I'm gone again. I head back home pack up Blizzard's stuff and head over to Toby's place. I knock on the thick door.

"Tris,Come in." Jennifer answered.

I walk in and sit down the fancy living room with Blizzard sitting attentively. Tobias came down the stairs.

"You're leaving tonight aren't you?" He said slowing the pace in his footsteps.

"Yes, so I can to drop off Blizzard. Be good to him and he will do vice versa. Feed him half a cup of food for breakfast and a full cup for dinner. Don't give him too many snacks in between."

"Tris, do you have to go?"

He as a couple feet away now.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, them need extra hands anyways. I have to take Taylor's position,maybe become a leader. I also need to finish training. I received extra credit for this-"

Tobias had pressed his lips against mine.I close my eyes. He breaks away. I can feel a blush blooming on my face.

"Just don't forget to come back."

"I'll be back,but as someone else."

Four rubs Blizzard's head.

"You two are going to be great friends. " I said.

He just smiles.

"Meet me at the airport to say goodbye."

"Okay." I hug him good bye. I embrace Blizzard, and he whimpers.  
"I'll see you again buddy don't worry." I kiss his head and leave.

Blizzard POV (YAY a dog's POV)

I watched my human leave me with a complete stranger. I sniffed around his legs and around the room. I stare at the large seat My human,Beatrice sat on. I lay down and whimper. I miss her already. I'm stuck with this guy.

He starts to rub my head as he takes a seat on the couch. I hop on top of him and he laughs. I lay down on his lap and rest my head there.

"You miss her don't you?"

I whimper in response.

Just come back soon Tris.

FOUR POV

It was seven P.M. already and Tris leaves in 45 minutes. I told Jennifer and my butler ,James, to watch Blizzard for me. I drove to the airport. I roam through the crowd and finally see Natalie and Caleb with Tris and Bryce.

"Bye,Mom." She hugs her mom"Bye Caleb." she hugs her brother. I come over."Bye Tris."

She kisses me this time. It was soft,but quick.

"Here she says." she hands me an Ipod. I looked at it puzzled.

"There is one song on there. If you ever miss me just listen to it. I told Taylor the same thing. He told me that was our song.''

I look at her blue-grey eyes."I will listen to it." She smiles softly.

"I have to go." She hugs me tight."See you again,Tobias Eaton.i love you."

"As to you ,Beatrice Prior."

I kiss her more passionately and a little longer. I kiss her cheek and watch her walk away to board her plane.

I put the Ipod in my pocket.

NO ONE's POV

Tris entered the plane and took her seat by Bryce. She put on head phones as the plane took off . She scrolled through a list of songs, til she came to the one on the Ipod she gave to Four. The music began to play...

Tobias hopped in his car and plugged the Ipod to his car charger and connected it to his speakers. He played the song...

(**EVERYONE LISTEN TO THE SONG AFTER YOU READ THIS. IT IS A SWEET SONG)**

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

_Said goodbye, turned around_

_And you were gone, gone, gone_

_Faded into the setting sun,_

_Slipped away_

_But I won't cry_

_Cause I know I'll never be lonely_

_For you are the stars to me,_

_You are the light I follow_

_[Chorus:]_

_I will see you again, whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_'Til I see you again_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_

_Calling me back in time_

_Back to you_

_In a place far away_

_Where the water meets the sky_

_The thought of it makes me smile_

_You are my tomorrow_

_[Chorus:]_

_I will see you again, whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_'Til I see you again_

_[Bridge:]_

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_

_But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know_

_I will see you again, whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah_

_[Outro:]_

_I will see you again, whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_'Til I see you again._

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

_'Til I see you again,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_'Til I see you again, whoa_

_'Til I see you again,_

_Said goodbye turned around_

_And you were gone, gone, gone._

TOBIAS POV

I felt tears prick my eyes as I drove.

"See you again,Tris.''

TRIS POV

I choked down a sob as the song came to a close.

"See you again,Four."

**That is the end of this story,but do not fear, A sequel is near!**

**Review if you liked Carrie's song. I OWN NOTHING.**

**I enjoyed typing this story. I am sad to end it,but I have other projects to busy myself with. Let's just say this isn't the end,but the beginning of a love story.**

**Have a good night/day everyone!**


End file.
